Scrap Book
by singing in the jukebox
Summary: One shots and drabbles. Pitch has been defeated, but now the Guardians have a new challenge, each other. Coping as a family is a lot harder than they expected and getting to know one another can reveal alarming things. There will be fights, hurt, humour, an around the world game of hide and seek with consequences. An rc sequel of Home Alone. I'm accepting requests too, stay tuned!
1. Missing Tooth

**Hellooooooo people of Fanfiction! I'm back yay. For those of you who don't know me check out my other ROTG story called Home Alone (it's complete). Firstly though is this one. This is a series of mini stories. There will be arcs but no pairings. I haven't done this before but thought I would give it a go. I've got a heap of ideas and I encourage all of you to give me some too :D I thought I would start off with something light and fun firstly though. Enjoy and let this rollercoaster of stories begin!**

MISSING TOOTH

It's quiet. Bunny was loving every minute of it. Sitting on the couch, crunching down on a carrot, freshly picked from his garden in the Warren, Bunny heaved in a relaxed sigh. Their Guardian meeting, as they had decided to call them, had been moved to an hour later so now he had time to spear. He was content to use this time wisely, doing absolutely nothing. The others hadn't arrived yet. They should be soon though. The others haven't yet been told about the delay. North discovered twenty minutes before the meeting the elves had gotten into his experimental potions. To put it shortly North had a lot to clean up.

Someone suddenly poked his arm. Bunny looked down to see the Sandman standing there waving hello.

"Hey there Sandy. Meetin's been pushed back an hour,"

A golden glistening question mark appeared above the little man's head.

"Elves in the potion room," Bunn said flatly.

Rolling his eyes and nodding in understanding Sandy took up a seat next to Bunny and munched on a cookie one of the elves not in trouble had left on the table when Bunny had arrived. Thankful for the still remaining silence Bunny went back to his thoughts.

The peace didn't last for more than a minute. There was a flash of blue and white followed closely by a freezing rush of wind. His carrot was knocked out of his hand along with Sandy's cookie. The door to the lounge room opened to reveal North, dusting an orange powder from his hands only to be thrown off balance by the same rush of blue and white.

"What the hell was that?!" Bunny yelled.

North stumbled into the room shaking his head, eyes wide with shock. He had had such a long day he had been looking forward to a nice get together with his friends. He definitely was not expecting to be tossed off his feet by a fast moving blue object.

"I believe that vas Jack." North says.

"What's all the hurry about then?" Bunny yells bewildered, Sandy nodding encouragingly next to him.

"I have n-"

Once again they were knocked off balance, but this time it was by a blur of green, blues, pinks and purples.

"Jack. Come back!" The Tooth Fairy screeches flying past the Guardians, heading for the door.

"Tooth!" North says drawing the fairies attention.

Tooth had been so preoccupied chasing down Jack that she hadn't even noticed the others in the room. Halting just before the door she looked at the others.

"What is going on? Don't tell me. Frostbite set off more chocolate bombs in the Tooth Palace, didn't he?" Bunny says folding his arms across his chest.

"No, that's the problem I don't know what's wrong. He won't stop to talk to me."

"Vhat do you mean Toothie?" North asks placing a hand on the distressed Guardian

"I mean he was at the Tooth Palace visiting Baby Tooth. I left the room for a little bit and when I get back he takes one look at me and takes off. He looked…scared North."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Come we will find Jack and sort this out da?"

"Okay."

They agreed to spilt up to cover more ground. North ordered the yetis to lock all the windows and doors immediately before he too ventured off into the halls of Stanoff Clausen. Hopefully this way they would be able to find the troublesome spirit sooner rather than later.

Bunny bounded through endless halls. If it wasn't for his sharp senses he wouldn't have noticed the slippery patch of ice coating the walls and floor.

"Well I guess I get the joy of talkin' to the ankle bita first then. Lucky me," Bunny says bluntly continuing on carefully.

"Psst,"

"Jack is that you? Where are ya?"

"Psst, up here."

Bunny glanced up to find Jack hiding up in the rafters. His eyes were wild and huge, darting around the place as if searching for on coming danger.

"Get down here ya esky. What's the big idea huh? Why are ya avoiding Tooth? She's worried for ya is all. Come down here now."

To his utter surprise the frost boy complied. He floated down to stand in the shadows or a hallway that branched off the main one Bunny was currently standing in.

"Is Tooth near by?" Jack asked fearfully.

"I don't know. Tell me what's up with ya and I might help ya,"

For the first time Jack looked at Bunny and frowned. Jack didn't trust the rabbit. He would just laugh, but the alternate was, Jack shuddered, the Tooth Fairy. He hadn't meant for what happened to happen. It was out of his control, sort of. He knew she wouldn't see it that way. Bunny, North and even Sandy would never let him live this down. Still if there was a way for Bunny to protect him and maybe even get him out of the work shop he should probably take it.

"Come on Frostbite, haven't got all day and if ya don't hurry up I'll call Tooth over."

Okay now Jack really didn't have a choice. He could tell when Bunny was being serious.

"Well you see…um I was at the Tooth Palace right and-"

"Jack! There you are! Hey Too-"

North's mouth was suddenly frozen shut. His eyes went wide and stared at Jack in surprise before they narrowed. Jack grabbed hold of North's large arm and tugged him into the hallway out of sight.

"Please don't be so loud, she might hear and then…oh god I hate to think. Just shhh North please, I'm begging you here."

If Jack Frost was begging him then he better comply. North nodded and Bunny chipped away the ice with his boomerangs.

"Now vhat is going on Jack? Is not nice to freeze mouth like that. Is very cold,"

"You can't laugh at what I'm about to say okay."

"That depends mate on how funny this is going to be." Bunny says with a smirk.

"Well then I won't tell you." Jack says flipping his staff around.

"Ya will or I'm callin' for Tooth,"

"Okay fine whatever Kangaroo I will tell."

"Good and don't call me that again,"

Sighing, Jack began to take great interest in the ground as he began his tale again.

"So yeah I was at the Tooth Palace and I didn't mean for it to happen honestly but- oh hey Sandy."

Everyone turned to see the Sandman walking towards them with a giant question mark floating above his head. He smiled and waved at Jack who cautiously returned the gesture. He wasn't concentrating. Jack's eyes were fixed behind Sandy and the golden man couldn't help but glance over his shoulder too. What was going on? Why hadn't North and Bunny alerted him and Tooth that they had found Jack?

"Okay Tooth will be coming soon so start talking Jack. We need answer." North said gesturing for Sandy to join them.

"Okay. As I said for the third time now, I was at the Tooth Palace with BT. We were playing tips with some of the other fairies. Tooth came out to check on us before she had to go again. I decided then to show the girls some of the ice creatures I can make, right."

"Oh I see you were showin' off for the ladies were ya Snowflake," Bunny chuckled.

"Shut it Cottontail or I won't continue!"

"Bunny please. Jack continue with story." North says giving Bunny a warning glare to back down.

"Okay North. Well you see I made this ice monkey and we started to play with it. Except it got a bit out of control so I tried to catch it but when I did it exploded into my hands but I couldn't stop and crashed into this pillar and well…."

Jack opened his mouth and using a finger to pull back his bottom lip he revealed a small gap in his mouth where one of his pearl whites should have been but instead was laid out in the boy's palm. Bunny couldn't help it. He laughed and thankfully he wasn't the only one. Sandy was cracking up too even North was trying to suppress a giggle. Jack huffed in annoyance at his friends.

"You see if Tooth finds me she's cook me alive."

'Oh no mate she'll do worse than that."

Jack's face went pale even more so than usual.

"JACK?! Where are you? Oh come please come out sweet tooth."

The reaction was instant. Jack took off into the air only to be dragged back to the ground by a large hand that held his ankle. He spun around to face a cheeky looking North. The big man bent low so he could whisper into Jack's ear.

"You have to face fear yes? Tell truth and every thing will be okay. Tooth is friend and don't worry we vill protect you from her and fairies,"

"But-"

"No buts," North cupped his mouth with one hand while keeping a squirming Jack in place with the other, "Tooth! We have Jack and he has something to tell you."

In the next second the flustered tooth fairy was hovering right in front of Jack's face. His eyes refused to meet her violet ones. She had been so worry. Was it her fault? Had she done something to upset him? She had tried so hard to make Jack feel welcome. North gave the nervous teen a shove.

"Um I'm sorry Tooth for running away from you it's just…well. You see I created a snow monkey for your fairies but it got a bit crazy and when I finally caught it, the monkey exploded but I couldn't stop myself and I crashed into a pillar and, well, um…"

Jack showed Tooth his gap and the missing tooth. Tooth's eyes went as wide as the moon, her mouth hanging open. Barely a heart beat later her tiny fingers were in Jack's mouth pinning him to the wall.

"Toofff! Stop pleazzzz," Jack wailed.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this. Those beautiful teeth, damaged. Have knocked any other ones lose? No good. Wait I should double check again, No I was right they're all good. Oh no! Was that tooth meant to come out?! Ahhh please, please don't tell me that was an adult tooth. Oh thank the moon it wasn't! Oh look there's another one coming through. It was going to come out soon anyway. I bet from all that sugary food you've been eating. Oh Jack you should-"

The other three were bent over laughing until their sides burned. For the rest of the afternoon Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy did battle over Jack's mouth. Ultimately the Tooth Fairy won. This was the day Jack Frost learnt to be a lot more careful of his teeth unless he wanted to unleash Tooth which he never wanted to do again.

**Yay! So what do you all think? Is it too short? I really can't tell. Anyway for those of you who read my other story Home Alone I think I will do a little sequel to that in here but as a really short story arc as opposed to another whole long story. Don't worry for those that haven't (and don't want to) read it, I will give a brief summary before I post it up. That will come later though. Next story going up well you will all just have to wait and see :P **


	2. Hide and Seek Part 1

**Hey everyone. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! (3 people, well PippaFrost twice) I appreciate it sooooo much! Especially when I found out that people who read my last story are reading this one too! Thank you I love you all. Means a lot, really. Okay I'm trying a story arc now. It's short but I think this one will be good. I will let you guys actually be the judge of that. I better stop talking for you to do just that. In other words here it is: Hide and Seek Part 1**

HIDE AND SEEK

Bunny was bored. Tooth was bored. Sandy was bored. North was bored. Jack Frost was bored even! There was simply nothing to do. It was after Easter so Bunny was having a break for a little bit. It was still a few more months yet until Christmas, so production was the same as every other day. Sandy and Tooth still had work to do, but it was midday now. Sure there were countries on the other side of the world sleeping, but Tooth had her fairies and Sandy finished early allowing some countries to have a dreamless sleep for once. They were all now sitting in comfy chairs in the lounge room of the North Pole. Jack began to whistle.

"Jack, stop that. It's annoying." Bunny sighs.

"Well I'm bored," The teen sulks.

"We all are."

"So let's do something!"

"Yeah like what mate?"

"I don't know…what do you guys usually do around here for fun?"

"Um…I don't know honestly," North says, scratching the back of his neck.

"You've got to be joking. Don't you guys ever get together and do some fun?!"

"We've never really had time to sweet tooth," Tooth says.

"What? You guys are crazy! I usually go ice skating when I'm bored,"

"Good idea my boy we vill go ice skating then," North says with a laugh.

"No we can't," Jack says matter of factly, "the ice is only just starting to freeze. It's too thin you would fall through…and trust me, that isn't fun, at all,"

He didn't know why he decided to add that last part. He certainly hadn't told the others about his past. Thankfully they didn't seem to notice. Then again they probably assumed him being the spirit of winter and all that he was an expert in this field.

"Well I ain't goin' ice skating! It's too bloomin' cold for that."

"Alright then can we play a game?" Jack asked as innocently and cutely as possible.

"Da! Sounds fun, let's play game. What game do you have in mind Jack?" North laughed jumping to his feet.

"Well I've always wanted to play hide and seek but I've never really had anyone to play with so yeah...anyway it has a twist."

"Okay what's this twist?" Tooth asks excitement starting to blossom in her eyes.

"You can hide all over the world!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide, lighting up in the same way Jack's do when he's excited about something. They're minds all racing to think of the best place in the world to hide when a sudden jingle of bells brought them out of their trance. They all turned to see Sandy forming sand images above his head. First is a pair of eyes with binoculars which transforms into a glittering question mark.

"Oh yeah Sandy's you're right, who's going to be the seeker?" Tooth says looking for any volunteers.

"I say we find someone else." Bunny says crossing his arms, "cos I ain't passing up this opportunity,"

"Who then?" Jack asks puzzled?

"How about Baby Tooth and Phil," Tooth suggests, earning herself nods of approval, "great then I will quickly go and find them,"

Minutes later the two seekers were being filled in by Tooth. Unfortunately no one could really understand what she was saying except for Baby Tooth, who had to put up with this all day and night long. North had to repeat everything that she said afterwards.

"Alright, this is going to be fun!" Jack says flipping up to balance on his staff.

"Da! I will be last to be found you know so will be great victory no?"

"What? No way North. I'm gonna be the last I mean no offence but I have to find good hiding places for a living. You don't even leave ya workshop more than once a year!"

"Ha as if! I have to travel the world ever night! I know this world more than anyone. Well maybe Sandy and I even in that." Tooth says.

Sandy created a little golden ninja and pointed to himself which everyone laughed at. Sandy was a bit offended by that, but then they all thought about. Sandy wouldn't make any noise. That was a pretty big advantage.

"Well actually all in all, I've got the best chance." Jack says smugly.

"Yeah and why's that Frostbite?"

"I've had three hundred years to prepare for this! Don't you think I would have scouted the whole globe for years searching hmmm?"

"If ya think you're so brilliant then how about we make a little wager," Bunny says patching Jack's smirk with one of his own.

"Alright then, you name it Kangaroo and I'm in of everyone else is,"

The other three all nodded with looks of interest and deception.

"How about the last to be found is treated like royalty for a month, which means the others have to do whatever they say,"

At that moment not even Pitch could rival the evil looks the Guardians all wore, their minds brewing with what they would command the others to do. Make Tooth eat chocolate and then coat her in fairy floss (pun intended), North to dress as the Easter Bunny complete with a basket of eggs, Sandy as a clown having to tap dance on top of the globe, Jack in elf shoes and costume with pink dyed hair and make up, Bunny in the hands of Sophie and her friends getting a makeover and playing tea parties. What wonderful thoughts these were. Staring at each other greedily a fierce look in their eyes and competitive personalties unleashed, Phil started the count down.

_Translation:_ "Five, four, three, two….ONE!"

**The race is on! Where is everyone going to be hiding? :O Who will be the first to be caught? Only time and ideas will tell. See you all soon and in which country? Well stay tuned my dear readers ;p**


	3. Thin Ice

**Wow can't believe I'm updating again. I've gone from once every 2 months maybe to just a few days! I think I've jinxed myself now...oops. Anyway I'm half way writing Hide and Seek Part 2 but I thought I should change the mood a bit. Plus I've always wanted to write this one. So I hope it's as good as I wanted it to be. Fingers crossed. **

THIN ICE

Winter was here. To see say Jack was excited was an extremely huge understatement. He couldn't help it when he accidentally iced the walls of North's globe room, much less all creatures in the vicinity. North had politely 'suggested' Jack leave and bring a marvellous snow day to Burgess which he complied to without a second thought. The others watched as their white haired boy zoomed out of the closest window and into the snow falling sky.

"Quick thinkin' North. I was being to not be able ta feel ma tail," Bunny said leaning a little closer to the fire.

"How long do you think he will be gone for?" Tooth asked.

"No idea, but he betta only come back once he's burnt off all that energy of his,"

"Bunny's right. I love boy but he has gotten a bit out of control recently," North said with a slight chuckle.

Sandy nodded vigorously pointing to his frozen eggnog. He pouted before stealing Tooth's, knowing she won't drink it anyway.

Bunny was right. He stared smugly as Jack returned to them in the later afternoon, practically dragging his staff behind him, too tied to carry it. For once Bunny didn't say anything. I mean sitting around all day feasting on fruit cake really ties you out. To celebrate the beginning of Winter, North had decided to through a feast, just for the sake of it. By looks of Jack though he was more likely to fall asleep in his pudding. Bunny closed the book he was reading and approached the teen.

"Come on mater everyone's waitin' for ya. You look exhausted ya know,"

"Hmmm, hours of snowball fights and five blizzards and I lost track of the snow days after twenty something,"

Bunny laughed and guided the boy to his seat at the table.

"You know I feel like I'm forgetting to do something," Jack said through a suppressed yawn.

"Don't ya mate worry you can do whatever it is later on. Now let's eat North,"

"Da! Dig in,"

Honestly Jack didn't at first register what he was eating until Sandy quietly put a few cubes of chocolate and lollies on his plate. He was wide awake after that much to Tooth's annoyance. Sandy sat back in his chair and gave a wink to Jack which the boy returned gratefully.

"So Jack are you staying at the Pole tonight?" North asked.

"Yeah I might I really can't be bothered flying back to my lake," Jack's eyes grew wide with horror and he jumped to his feet.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Tooth asked hesitantly.

"The thing I forgot to do! I didn't refreeze my lake!"

"Why is that so important just do it in the morning or something?" Bunny said dismissively.

The glare Jack shoots Bunny makes the rabbit clamp his mouth shut and shrink back in his chair. Frost began to crawl up Bunny's legs. Even then he didn't say anything. He had never seen Jack so angry and serious about anything before. If he was being honest, Bunny would say that it scared him. Picking his staff up off the ground Jack took off towards the sky where the sun had started to dip under the horizon. He didn't make it to the window before a terrible pain erupted in his chest. It was fear, a deep painful one. Clutching at his chest Jack slumped against the window with a groan.

"Jack!" The others cried rushing to his side.

"Snow globe, now!" Jack said through gritted teeth, his eyes wild with fear.

North handed him the snow globe which Jack immediately smashed and stepped through the portal leading to his lake. The others gave each other a look before they too followed. The cold hit them full on and it was only seconds before their teeth were chattering. Jack was racing over to a hole in the ice. The other Guardians were hesitant to enter the ice so they all agreed to stay on the bank.

"NO! No, no oh please no! D-don't be…"

The Jack dived into the hole.

"Jack! Oh my gosh Jack!" Tooth squealed flying over to where he dived in.

A single horrific gasp came from her lips. There under the ice was a little girl. She was thrashing around in the water. A silent scream causing bubbles to floated to the surface. Jack reached out his hand to grab her but his hand fell straight through. A scream came from Jack's mouth this time.

"There's a little girl! She's under the ice, s-she's drowning, but Jack can't touch her….she doesn't b-believe in him! We have to help her!"

"Tooth wait. I vill go in. I am more used to cold," North shouted.

North joined the fairy and instantly dived in. The girl's movements were become slower. Her eyelids drifting shut. Jack had tried time and again to grab her. It was meant to be him! He was the one to fall not her. No he had to protect her. It was his fault all his fault and now she will die. She will die just like he did, under the ice, frozen. This time there would be no Man in the Moon to save her. There was no moon tonight. Jack still struggled to reach out and touch her. His lounges burned for air. Could he too die this way, again? Something big shoved him out of the way and he couldn't help but cry out as he saw North pick up the girl and start to swim back up to the surface.

Jack followed quickly. Once he broke through he gasped in air. North had dragged the little, blond girl back onto solid ground. There were more cracks on the ice, presumably from where North had stepped. Jack watched on in horror as North began to perform CPR only to be pushed aside by Tooth who had smaller and more gently hands. He didn't get out of the water. If she died then he would too. It was only fair.

Two breaths, compressions, two breaths, compressions, two breaths and then she woke up. A tiny cough and sob wracked the girl's body. She had hypothermia. Had Jack only made that worse? His body would have lowered the temperature in the water. Yes, once again it was his fault. The girl was crying now, strangled cries that pieced through Jack's mind to stay there forever.

"Hey shhh, it's okay we're here. It's alright ya anklebiter. We gotta get ya to a hospital. Come on," Bunny said slowly lifting the girl up into his arms.

Sandy tugged on Bunny and pointed to a dream cloud complete with a pile of blankets. Understanding Bunny placed the girl on the cloud.

"If anyone asks who save you sweetie say you can't remember, you didn't properly see who it was, okay?" Tooth said gently stroking her wet hair.

The girl tried her best to nod but ended up shaking even more. Sandy flew off into the sky to deliver the girl to the nearest hospital.

Still Jack hadn't moved. Was there any reason to? He deserved to drown. It should have been him! Not a little child of eight years old. Why was he so useless? The water had begun to slowly freeze over. Soon he would be trapped in it. Oh why couldn't he freeze to death? It was his fault all his fault. He didn't protect her….

"Hey Frostbite! Get out of there," Bunny called out.

Silence.

"Jack, sweet tooth you're going to get…well actually no you won't get cold but please come over here,"

Silence.

"Jack? What is matter?" North asked taking a step towards him.

Silence, silence, silence.

Sandy made a hand that beckoned him to come out of the ice.

Silence and more silence.

Jack had a pained look on his face and Tooth could see shimmering tears streaking his cheeks. North gave her a gentle nudge. She slowly flew over to the boy in the ice and reached out a hand. When she finally got a decent look at him, Tooth's eyes began to water and she cupped a hand over her mouth to suppress a sob. Jack Frost was a mess. His hair hung over his eyes a bit. Those usual blue dazzling eyes were now deprived of their normal happiness and joy and instead were flooded with tears, red and full of hurt. He was shaking and gasping as he tried so hard not to start bawling. He glanced up and Tooth for a moment before turning away. This couldn't continue. Tooth grabbed Jack under his arms and lifted him out of the water that instantly froze over as soon as he was out. Tooth dumped the boy in a snow bank by the shore. Jack refused to come out of this self inflicted trance.

"What do we do?" Tooth hissed at North in a whisper.

"I do not know Toothie. Never have I seen boy like dis,"

At that moment Sandy returned giving everyone a thumbs up. Their faces didn't change. Then the golden man saw what had put his friends in this sombre mood. Jack Frost. Bunny patted Sandy on the shoulder. He was glad that the little girl was in safe hands and that she would be alright. They all felt that but at this moment they had another serious issue to address. Bunny gripped Jack by his shoulders and forced him to look up at the Pooka. Jack's mouth opened and Bunny swore he said something but it was even too quiet for his sensitive ears to pick up.

"What? Jack please speak to us mate,"

"It was my fault…."

Then Jack Frost broke. Tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. Wails and sobs wracked his body so much so that he shook. His hood was up and it seem like he was trying to disappear into it. Bunny had no clue what to do. He looked over his shoulder silently asking the others what he should do. North mimed a hug. Awkwardly Bunny embraced Jack. To his surprise Jack clung to him and refused to let go. At that Bunny got over himself and pushed his pride away to comfort the distressed boy.

"It wasn't ya fault Jack. How could it have been?"

"I didn't m-m-make the i-ice thick. I-I forgot…..I c-c-couldn't help her!"

"She's okay. Ya hear me? That little girl is gonna be just fine. Sand made sure of that didn't ya Sandy?"

Sandy nodded encouragingly but Jack wasn't watching. He had retreated too far into himself.

"I should h-have fallen. I-I'm supposed to be the o-one. I-I was meant t-t-to protect her!"

For some reason Bunny had the oddest feeling that Jack wasn't just talking about this particular girl. Then it dawned on him; how many other people have fallen into this lake and possibly…died?

"S-She couldn't see me….S-She didn't b-b-believe in me!"

Bunny grabbed Jack's head and forced him to look him square in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me Jack. I know that you're feeling guilty and hurt but trust me it's okay. The girl's okay and what I saw then, you jumpin' on in to rescue that takes an awful lot a guts. I don't know what's happened in the past, but this time it has a happy endin'. Ya can't blame ya self every time someone gets hurt cos' of winter. Some of that is just nature, it's out of ya control. Now that we know about how important it is for your lake to be frozen we'll make sure to remind ya everyday of winter if we have ta. Alright, come here Jackie. It ain't ya fault. It's gonna be fine,"

Jack continued to cry into Bunny's fur for another ten or so minutes. Bunny wasn't entirely right. It was still Jack's fault, he should have been more careful. At least this time no one had died. That much helped to calm him down so he was only sniffling by the time they reached the Pole again.

North carried the boy to his room. Half way there he had fallen into a fit full sleep that Sandy soon eradicated with a touch of dream sand which created the scene of Jack ice skating with Jamie and his friends. They all agreed to stay the night at the Pole and in the morning they would all go and visit the girl and make her believe in Jack Frost. Jack woke up at around three in the morning. He wasn't tied instead he sat by his window thinking about his sister, the one that he did save for the rest of the night. Every time thoughts of all the people, children and adults a like found their way into his mind Jack would force their faces and tombstones to the back of his mind and concentrate on his sister. The thought wasn't much better but at least he would be crying the night away on happy memories of her rather than sad ones of the hundreds he failed to save.

**I tried to make the ending sad. Hopefully I did that ish. Okay next chapter will be Part 2 of Hide and Seek! Bye Bye :D**


	4. Hide and Seek Part 2

**Yay second part whoop! Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas :D ;P I should really do a Christmas special. Hmm? any ideas people? Anyway who's going to be the first to be caught?! I had to think very hard about this to tell the truth. To quench your curiosity I say let's get on with it **

HIDE AND SEEK PART 2

North had a secret weapon. Sure the Easter Bunny was fast and both Sandy and Tooth could fly but North had snow globes. A whole lot of them at his disposal. Chuckling to himself he smashed one in the snow outside his bustling work shop and whispered his destination before stepping through the portal. His feet landed in even more snow and as he breathed in the pine tree's sent North couldn't help but feel at home.

Sandy hadn't gone out the front door. Instead he had zoomed out a window into the sky and was now riding in his olden style plane. To be honest he didn't really have a plan for where he should hide. It would have to be somewhere that Phil and Baby Tooth might avoid. Somewhere heavily populated! He obviously couldn't 'blend in' but he would be able to get lost in the bustling streets and skyscrapers. Taking a sharp right Sandy sped off into the clouds.

Tooth had initially thought to head to Japan. That way she was relatively close enough to her Palace in Asia if anything went wrong. However as she flew over India she quickly realised how obvious that would be. No Tooth would have to choose another spot. Perching in a tree she wracked her brain for ideas. The others would have a hard time blending in, but maybe she could! With all her colours she most definitely could fit right in, in one particular part of the world that she also adored.

Bunnymund was stuck. He had wanted so badly to go and hide in Australia but how blooming obvious would that have been. That thought had only lasted a second before he threw it into the rubbish pile of ideas on where to hide. He had to win this bet. Oh boy it would make his day! No check that, it would make his month. Yes he had to think of something good and fast. The idea hit him at full pelt in the head. It was perfect. At least he hoped. Smirking to himself Bunny hopped down a tunnel in his Warren to begin hiding in his chosen country.

Jack Frost was ready. He had been for over a century now. Unfortunately his plan relied on luck but hey he was willing to give it a go. It was cold where he was. Of course he wasn't going to pick a warm place like the tropics. This was a game not a suicidal wish. His spot was perfect. He had scoped out a few very good places but he had to narrow down his list and this one had been it. It was hidden away from almost everyone. He was certain he would win. Jack leant back getting comfortable. This was going to take a while.

Phil and Baby Tooth had been instructed to count to five hundred. There they stood in the lounge room at the Pole with their eyes closed. _497,498,499,500_! Opening their eyes it took a minute of two to adjust to the light. They had agreed that first of all they needed a map. A few other fairies had heard what was going on and had come to join their fellow sister in the hunt for their mother. Other yetis had gathered around the dinning table where a huge world map was laid out. Both fairy and Yeti were engrossed in trying to figure out where in the world the Guardians were each hiding. Unfortunately everyone wanted to have their own input. Phil and BT some how ended up at the back of the group. BT pointed towards a trumpet. Nodding Phil blew into it drawing everyone's attention and thankfully silence. The pair ordered everyone out. They had just wasted an hour arguing. It took only half that time for Phil and Baby Tooth to come up with some likely candidates before they set off in search for the Guardians.

North stood back admiring his work. He had carved out of snow and wood an arm chair. He wanted to light a fire, but North knew better. That would draw their attention. He had followed his gut which had said to go to Russia. North knew the country well so he figured he would have a home advantage. Yes it was a bit obvious but being the largest country he was sure it would take them a very long time to find him. He had set up camp in a forest where the trees where dense but not so much so he couldn't walk through.

"Da this is good. Ha it is no possible for Phil and tiny fairy to find me,"

North glanced around, a frown pressing his lips together, "now vhat?"

If North was bored then it was a guarantee Jack would be the first to cave. Maybe North should have hidden in a cave? No minimal walking otherwise he would leave tracks in the snow. Well he had to amuse himself somehow. A smile replaced his frown as the big man began to pack snow together.

"Yes I vill make snowmen! Oh maybe snow castle! Da, dis vill be fun,"

It was only minutes later that North had sculpted three snowmen, one quite round another with a long nose and the last with huge eyes. He took it further by making a snow yeti and naming it Phil. Then a mini snow plane, snow soldier, snow horse, snow rabbit, snow elf, snow cake (he realised then that he was hungry) snow crab and the list only grew as North's mind got even more lost in his work. All the while the big man was laughing to himself. Hours flew by in blurs of snow and new ideas. He was working on a tree of monkeys when a familiar chirp frozen him. North spun around mouth dropping open. Oh this was not good. One of Tooth's mini fairies was flittering right in front of him eyes wide with excitement at finding one of the Guardians.

"You are not Baby Tooth? Oh good, good,"

The fairy turned and was about to fly off to tell Baby Tooth where Santa Clause was hiding but a giant rather cold hand caught her.

"No, no you can't tell. Please I vill loose bet. Bunny vill never let be forget. Am I the first? Oh no! That is not good. You don't tell please I'm begging."

Smirking the fairy stabbed her beak into the man's hand. She was released and at that took off into the sky. North sighed and shook his head. Curse his enthusiasm. She had probably heard him singing either that or had seen all of his sculptures. Most likely both. Perhaps he wasn't the first? Unlike Bunny he wasn't very hopeful. Santa Clause was defeated. He sat down glumly in his snow chair (which surprisingly didn't collapse) and waited. Minutes later a portal appeared and out stepped Phil and Baby Tooth each with the kind of smirk that Jack Frost wears when he knows he has won. Sighing North glanced around at his creations and laughed.

"Well it was fun no? Oh, oh Phil! I have idea! Yes for new toy design ha! Let's go. No wait!" North said pointing his swords at the two seekers, "do me favour and say you found me right before whoever you find next da? I have reputation,"

Smiling the two agreed if they were promised a week holiday. Without barely a second thought North also agreed. As soon as they reached the workshop again North dashed to his office and locked the door. Phil and Baby Tooth, after a few much needed snacks of course (without Tooth there BT helped herself to one or two chocolates) before returning to their map to hunt down their next victim.

**Sorry it's a short one. Ah dear poor North. That's one down four to go! Oh and if anyone wants to try and guess where everyone is please do :) that would be awesome! Ta guys see you all soon and Happy New Year!**


	5. Hide and Seek Part 3

**Alrighty here we go. Who's up next no body knows! Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to those that guessed I can say from the authors perspective it's really interesting to see what you guys are thinking. I'm not going to say if any of you are right. Sorry. If you want I can PM you if you want just ask. Ta **

HIDE AND SEEK: PART 3

To say Jack was bored was an understatement. He had taken to freezing his own hand as a means of entertainment. He would watch the cool patterns swirl over his palm before he brushed them off and started again. He didn't realize how uncomfortable this place was. It was a tad bit too warm for his taste but he's been in worst. Three hundred years alone had taught him one thing and that was patience. Yes believe it or not Jack Frost, the spirit of fun was patient. He had planned to sleep the whole time until the aura lights woke him up signalling his victory. However he was worried that if he did it might get warmer and if it got too much it wouldn't end well for old Jackie. He was left to his own thoughts and snow flakes now. Oh well as long as he won he didn't care. He would tough it out as long as need be even if he did die from boredom.

Bunny had found a nice isolated area for himself and had fallen asleep. Concealed in shadows he was convinced he had this game in the bag. He had amused himself before hand by thinking about where everyone might be hiding. That's what had sent him to sleep. When he had first arrived he had instantly been hit by how alone he was. There was no one around. That was the point of course. He had shrugged it off and he scouted out a nice hiding hole. He had wanted to blend but that was impossible. He just hoped Baby Tooth and Phil wouldn't find him. It had almost been a day. Maybe someone had been found? Nah no one would be that stupid to get caught on the first day!

North was angry. He had been so stupid! Curse his enthusiasm. It always got the better of him. Sometimes in good ways and other times, like now not so good in fact very, very bad. He just hoped Bunny would be next. He had finished his designs and was now looking over the shoulder of Phil who, with Baby Tooth, were scoping out a map, placing marks in spots they assumed the others to be. So far everywhere where there was snow was marked with a blue marker for Jack. Apparently they had already checked Burgess with no success. Purple dots were all around Asia for Tooth. It seems like the two were having trouble trying to pin point Sandy and Bunny. They had a few pink ones which North assumed were for Bunny which he could help but chuckle at, in countries where Spring was currently in full swing. There were no yellow marks for Sandy. That little man was unpredictable to tell the truth.

Phil was campaigning to hunt down Jack first because he would be the hardest but also they had options. Baby Tooth wanted to find the Tooth Fairy. She knew her mother very well and she would be easier than Jack. She had sworn Phil not to tell Tooth she had said that. The two turned to North who was still chuckling over the fact Bunny was in pink. He stopped immediately and grew serious.

"If it was up to me I would get Tooth. She needs to work but also easier to spot. Not for me to say da."

Baby Tooth and Phil in the end agreed to split up. Phil would head to Greenland in search of Jack and anyone else while Baby Tooth would hunt down the Tooth Fairy in Asia.

North sat back in his arm chair, munching on an untouched cookie and chuckled to himself. He opened up a book and began to read. Three hours later he had finished the book and both Phil and Baby Tooth were back each better off for wear. Baby Tooth looked exhausted having scouted out most of Asia (with help from her sisters) and Phil was covered from head to toe in snow.

"Vhat happened to yo Phil?"

The yeti explained about the raging snow storm he had encountered. He was now convinced that Jack was there and was using the snow storm as a cover. North did agree it sounds like something Jack would do. Announce where he is but make it so that it was almost impossible to get to him therefore infuriating a certain yeti. Baby Tooth had was falling asleep on Brazil that was on the map stretched out on the dining table. It struck North then where Tooth was hiding. He wanted to scream it to the others but he was no cheat and instead stared intently at it, hoping one of them would realise what he had discovered. If either of them could stay awake.

Tooth was delighted. The Amazon Rainforest in her opinion was a stroke of genius. She looked like all the other beautiful birds that lived here. Yes she was blending in quite well. The sun had begun to set. Tooth watched it anxiously from a tree over looking the Amazon River. She should be working. Would her fairies be alright with out her? There was no one in charge at the moment. She had to stop worrying. Her fairies were more than capable to handle themselves much less teeth collecting. Still Tooth zipped from branch to branch in a growing panic. Maybe if she gave up… No that was out of the question.

"Toothiana you are going to win this! Now sit down and sleep,"

Looking around for an appropriate branch to rest in she took in the beauty surrounding her. It really was stunning. Rays of pink, orange and purple lit up the sky and reflected onto the water of the river. Millions of bird calls hummed in her ears. Flocks of them soared in the sky looking for somewhere to spend the night. Green leaves of trees had come alive as these birds all fought for branches. Tooth didn't really have that problem. The other much smaller birds avoided her. She started to sing then. Tooth didn't really know why she had the urge to but she allowed herself to hum away as she lay down and looked up through the canopy to the rich painted sky.

There was a sudden rumble a hundred meters away. Tooth was so startled she almost fell out of the tree. Instead she clung to it and tried to make out what had caused the sound. Up ahead the trees were rustling but it wasn't from the birds. This was something a lot larger, moving fast and on foot. Tooth turned to fly away when a colourful little blur rushed past her tree forcing her reel back and duck in hiding. It could have been her imagination but Tooth could have sworn that was Baby Tooth. She glanced at the forest floor in question. That meant that the creature who was coming towards her must be Phil. Thankfully by the looks of it BT hadn't spotted her.

Did she have time to flee to another part of the rainforest? Was that even allowed in this game? Well they never said not to. She turned in the other direction. Right in front of her nose was Baby Tooth. Tooth yelped in shock and fell out of the tree. BT gave a chirp of shock and raced down after her mother. Tooth tried to fly but there wasn't enough room between the branches for her to stretch her wings. The ground was looming closer and closer until she stopped falling. Toothiana pealed open her eyes and stared into the face of Phil who had caught her.

"Oh Phil I knew it was you. Thanks for catching me. And you Baby Tooth! Don't ever do that again you hear me?"

Baby Tooth nodded and smiled. Tooth still hadn't realised she had been found and that she had lost the bet. BT continued to nod her tiny head as her mother rambled on. Phil began to walk back to the clearing they had appeared from with Tooth still in his arms.

"I mean it's really good that you managed to sneak up on me. Not a lot of people can do that you know. Maybe that's why because you aren't a human. Anyway what I'm trying to say is a tooth fairy needs stealth so well done Baby Tooth. I'm impressed. Just don't tell you sisters I said that otherwise they might get a bit jealous,"

Phil smashed a snow globe on the ground and they stepped through. When they entered the workshop once again Tooth was still talking and hadn't realised where they were. North jumped out of his chair a smug smile pulling his lips across his face as he crossed his arms. They all waited for the moment when Tooth realised what had happened.

"I hope all of you faires have a done a good job. With that talent that I've just seen I'm sure you have. Maybe I can even take a few days off! Wow what a silly thought. I do need a shower though. It's really quite hot in the Amazon. When this is all over and I'm found I…."

Tooth's face froze and then dropped. Her mouth hanged open and she jumped out of Phil's arms and into the air finally taking in her surrounds of the workshop. She looked from Phil to BT to North to the workshop and then back again for another three times. The other three had burst into fits of laughter at the stunned and increasingly annoyed Tooth Fairy.

"No, no, no! I lost oh Baby Tooth. I'm never going to live this down. I thought I had a great hiding place. This isn't fair. Would you all please shut up!"

"Sorry Tooth is just funny,"

"No it is not just funny. Wait I'm not the first! North? Wow Master of stealth was caught first huh?"

North's face went as red as his sleigh, "Well yeah but they found me only a few minutes ago. So almost tie da?"

Tooth shook her head. He was lying but she couldn't be bothered to argue. He would just deny it anyway. Tooth flopped down into a chair and sighed. Baby Tooth and Phil were pretty proud of themselves. Two down in the first day. Three to go. Tomorrow it would be back to the map.

**Ah Toothie. Ok honestly I have no idea who's going to be found next so everyone keep tuned and reviews are much appreciated as always. I'm also writing another sad one so I don't know which one will be posted next but yeah. See you all later :D my favourite readers. **


	6. Bottles of Happiness

**I decided to post this one before Hide and Seek Part 4. I'm going away for a week or so for the holidays so there may not be any more posts for a while sorry :( so I hope this one will make up for that :) oh and disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas. Warning! :alcohol abuse.**

BOTTLES OF HAPPINESS

Jack couldn't help. She was crying. Jack couldn't help. She was wringing her hands in despair. Jack couldn't help. She was pulling at her hair. Jack could do nothing. She was screaming. Jack could do nothing. She wanted everything to go away. Jack could do nothing. She was hunched over in a ball. Jack was helpless. She wailed. Jack was helpless. She was crying even more. Jack was helpless. He couldn't help her. Only the bottle could help it seemed.

Jack had been silently flying over a small country town when he had spotted her sitting on the sand of a beach. Two empty bottles lay beside her and another was in her hand. He could hear her cries from up in the clouds. Now he sat beside her. She wasn't a kid, this girl was around 18. Jack wasn't stupid. He knew what was in that bottle. He had seen time and time again people drinking away their worries and sorrows. He himself had never in all his years even sipped the stuff, but whatever it did to you this girl wanted to happen to her. Jack had tried to touch her. His hand had fallen straight through. It hurt almost every time someone passed through him and this time was no different. The most he understood for why this girl was so upset was that her boyfriend had broken up with her and then eloped with her older sister.

"I was a puppet! He u-u-used me….I thought,"

She drinks.

"Oh who gives a damn! I hate them both!"

Another drink.

"I loved him! No, he loved _her_. S-she used to h-h-hit me you know. Why her…?"

Drink, sniffle, drink.

"If I ever see them again I'll beat the crap out of them both!"

Long drink.

"Please stop….' Jack whispered to no avail.

He sat there for the rest of the night right beside her. Around two in the morning she had run out of alcohol and began to stagger around on the sand. She fell over a few times. Then she headed towards the ocean. Jack jumped into action immediately. First he tried chilled the air. Maybe that would discourage her from going in the water. Still she continued to walk. Her toes were inches from the water so Jack dropped the waters temperature dramatically. She hesitates, but her bare feet stumble into it anyway. Jack was starting to panic. He had to think of something and fast. Then he saw it. A jellyfish blobbing around aimlessly. Using the wind he blew it in the girl's direction. She screamed and dashed out of the water straight away only to collapse at the edge.

"Thanks wind. Is she okay? Hey are you awake?"

Jack knelt next to her head and saw that she had passed out. She had to get to a hospital. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Maybe I should get the others…"

"Hey lady, are you alright?" A man's voice called out.

Jack turned to see a parked car with its head lights on. A man in jeans and blue shirt ran towards the girl. Jack stood back and watched the scene unfold. An ambulance was called and arrived minutes later to take her away. The man left after all that and once again Jack was alone. He stared at the empty bottles that lay discarded on the sand. He didn't go back to his lake that night. He stayed on the beach thinking about the girl that almost drowned herself in her sorrows.

ONE MONTH LATER

Jack was walking through the streets of a city. Honestly he didn't really know where he was. He had just wanted to get away. Not from people but from loneliness. Now though he felt more alone as hundreds of people walked through him. He was nobody here. At least at his lake he was Jack Frost. Here he felt as if he didn't matter. No one cared. Just another lost face in a crowd. That would be if the crowd could see him.

He was sad, no more than sad, depressed. He had lost a believer… If he was truthful with himself losing a believer is sort of worse than having none in the first place. It's as if hope had welcomed him in with open arms, cared for him only to through him out the out again and laughed in his face for being so foolish. Of course he hadn't told the other Guardians about this. To them it would be no big deal. To Jack it was as if his world has crumbled down around him. It had hurt when it had happened. It was a kid in Burgess. He had grown up. Not Jamie, no he was still a kid and believing just as strongly as ever. Honestly if had been a miracle to even get this boy to believe in the first place. Jack shouldn't be so surprised when he stopped, but he was.

Jack looked around and found himself standing outside a bar. For the first time in his life as Jack Frost he went inside. It was late at night so there were a few people in there. Both men and women sat at the bar drinking, laughing, dazed, gambling, talking and drowning themselves in alcohol in the hope it will help ease the pain.

Jack made his way to the bar, wincing when a couple stumbled through him. He flew up to perch on top of the counter. On the other side in a fridge were the bottles. To him he had always seen them as a disaster waiting to kill. Now he was tempting to drown too. Ignoring the voice in his head urging him not to, Jack took two bottles and left. The wind tossed him about trying to make its friend drop the bottles but to no success. Instead it took him to a place where it knew the boy would be safe from danger and could maybe get some help.

By the time Jack reached the Pole he had drained one bottle. He wobbled a bit but not too much. He had allowed the wind to take him here. He knew the dangers and it was better to be around people. Jack sat on the window sill in a secluded room and drank.

"Cheers….to the boy without belief. Who left me alone once again…" Jack mumbled.

Jack finished the second bottle. They were right. He felt happier. Alive even. This thought made Jack giggle. That was ironic. He was dead and yet he felt alive. He had run out though and set off to find more. Surely North would have a stash somewhere. Jack was right, he found it in the huge walk in freezer in the kitchen. Taking another four Jack clumsily flew off back to his window sill. Little did he know that Phil had been in the kitchen and had seen what the boy of winter had taken. The yeti ran down the halls and burst into North's study.

"Phil! For the last time, knock! Is impolite and very disruptive. Vhat has happened now?"

Phil related to North what he had seen. North in his rush knocked over an ice doll smashing it to pieces. He didn't care though. Jack drinking was a very serious problem.

"Phil call others here immediately. Yes I know it is late but this is very serious problem. Hurry!"

North waited in the meeting room, circling around the globe. He stared into the fire. Why would Jack be drinking?

"Oi North! What's the big idea mate? It's one o'clock in the blooming mornin'."

"Yes Bunny I know but we have very big serious problem,"

"Which is?" Tooth asked coming in through the window with Sandy to hover next to Bunny.

North rubbed his eyes and heaved a sigh before looking each of them in the eye.

"Jack is drinking,"

"What, you mean alcohol?!" Bunny asked surprised.

"Da, alcohol. Phil saw boy take four bottles to a room. I need your help. There must be reason for this and we need to deal with dis as a family. Agree?"

The others all nodded. Sandy made a snowflake and an exclamation mark followed by an arrow pointing down a hall way.

"Sandy's right let's go," Tooth said flying off.

The door was locked when Phil showed it to them. North rang off to get the key. What they found on the other side was horrifying. Jack was lying on the floor, four empty bottles in the corner and one full one next to his head and another half empty one in his hand. His face was red, which was a huge contrast to his pale as snow skin. He turned his head to stare at the intruders. He didn't care anymore. Nothing really mattered that much anyway. There was an annoying humming noise next to his ear. Assuming it was a mosquito he tried to swat it away. It didn't go. He would have to squish it. Then he realised it was Tooth. He moan in annoyance and turned back to staring at the ceiling.

"Jack, sweet tooth. How about you give me the bottle yeah?"

"No, just leave me alone," Jack said flatly, taking another swig.

"Jack please,"

"Leave me alone. For once I actually want to be alone and you're the only ones that won't let me," Jack snapped.

Tooth was hurt. She shook her head telling herself it was because he was drunk and no other reason.

"Why am I bothering?" Jack said with a heavy sigh as he turned away from them, "everyone always leaves me eventually anyway….."

The silence in the room was deafening. Jack tipped the bottle to have another drink only to have it snatched from his hands by Bunny. Jack reached for the second one only to find that too had been stolen from him. His happiness had been stolen by the people that wanted him to be happy. How the hell did that make any sense?! Jack was angry. Not just at the Guardians for taking his alcohol, but at the boy who stopped believing, at MIM, at his three hundred years of solitude, at being invisible, his hopelessness at the world. He launched to his feet, ready for a fight to get the bottle back only to topple over to the side. He landed on the discarded bottles. One smashed underneath him. A shard of glass cut deep into his arm. Jack cried out in pain. Hands grasped him and hauled him away. He was flung over a shoulder. He no longer protested. He didn't care. His arm hurt and blood was trickling down it, tickling his skin. He had gone from the happy-go-lucky Jack even if it was because he was intoxicated to an angry world loathing drunk.

Bunny gently placed the boy on his bed and stepped back to give the bottles to a yeti to dispose of.

"What the hell were you thinking Frostbite?!"

"I was thinking I wanted to be happy," The boy growled, refusing to look at them.

"Aren't ya happy here with us?" Bunny asked, not meaning to let the hurt come through in his words.

"I am. It wasn't you guys it was the boy."

"Who, Jamie?" North asked astonished.

"No t-the one that…..s-stopped believing," Jack whimpered.

The Guardians understood. Jack had lost his first believer. Barely having any at the best of times losing one must have hurt the boy more than ever. Bunny understood that, but it was no excurse to drink. Or was it? Is this how Jack had spent the last three hundred years alone? The thought slammed into his chest knocking the breath out of him.

"I've never had a drink before you know," Jack whispered.

Bunny sighed with relief.

"Everyone who I had seen upset and crying would be drinking and then suddenly they were a bit happier,"

"Jack…." Tooth said.

"I shouldn't have, but it hurt and I thought….just leave me alone."

The Guardians didn't move. A yeti came in with bandages and a first aid kit. The bed sheets had turned a sickly colour of red as blood streamed from the cut. The yeti worked on Jack's arm, first disinfecting it which caused Jack to cry out. Then they bandaged it and left the room. Jack was falling asleep. Eyes began to flutter close.

"Why did he stop…..?"

Jack Frost's eyes finally closed and his body went limp as sleep took its hold on him. All through the night the Guardians watched over him. Each taking a shift. Tomorrow would be different. Staring at the boy, Bunny couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Jack Frost would have a hangover in the morning and Bunny was going to make the most of it.

The next morning Jack woke with a splitting headache. Colours hurt his eyes. His arm throbbed and all he wanted to do was sleep. A fury paw shook his shoulder. It caused the boy to groan both in pain from his wound and the hangover.

"Rise and shine. It's already eleven thirty. You've had enough sleep for today I think."

"Bunny, go away," Jack said grumpily drawing the covers up over his head.

Bunny grabbed the covers and pulled them off the bed. Jack moaned in annoyance. Bunny threw a towel at his head. Opening his eyes Jack glanced at the towel then at the smug rabbit.

"Come on, a good shower will help trust me,"

"Yeah okay."

Jack stumbled out of bed and walked to the door. Bunny grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"Listen Jack, I'm sorry about what happened. I know it must have been hard losin' your first believer, but you shoulda com to us. We woulda helped ya,"

"Yeah, okay,"

"Nah mate, not okay. What if you had hurt ya self more than ya have hmm? Don't you know what could happen when ya drunk?"

Anger boiled up inside of his chest. Jack was perfectly aware in more ways than one. He wanted so much to hit something, but everything ached so instead he decided to yell.

"Yes Bunny I do know! I most certainly know. Just last month I stopped a girl, just out of high school, from drowning herself while she was drunk! I knew the risks, but sometimes it's worth taking. I just wanted to be happy. To forget what had happened. That I am invisible. That to almost all the world I don't exist. I wanted to get away from all that. I didn't come to you guys because you would only remind me of that. You have all the children in the world that believe in you. I look at you guys and I see just how useless and meaningless I am to the world….I wanted to drown my sorrows…"

Jack was fighting tears. It was scary to see Jack Frost, always mischievous, scheming and fun on the very edge of breaking into tears. Bunny himself was chocking down some of his own. He hadn't known. Is that really how Jack saw them? Bunny bent down so he was eye level with the teen and placed both hands on his shoulders, holding him steady.

"Jackie. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. What you did though for that girl. That was real brave of ya. That's something a real Guardian does. You're not meaningless. Trust me. If ya were then ya won't have any believers and ya wouldn't have us. You mean something to us Jack. Heck ya mean the world to us. We'll help ya get there with ya believers, I give ya my word. Ya know we all were where you are now. Not that many believers. We understand Jackie and we're here ta help ya. The rest of the world may not know you exist but they're waiting for ya and when they do know you they'll love ya,"

There was a very long silence before Jack spoke, "you think?"

"Hell yeah! They will be better off once they know you. I mean look at Jamie. You've done good kid. It's just gonna take a little while. Don't worry we've got forever don't we?"

Jack giggled a bit, "yeah I guess"

"Damn right. How ya feeling Jackie?"

"Awful,"

Bunny laughed and Jack smiled. That smile didn't last long. It slipped away. Their eyes locked Bunny searched the boys trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. Sighing he stood up and guided the boy out of the room and to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He started to turn away to leave the teen to it when a pale hand grabbed his wrist.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah, what's up Frostbite?"

"Thank you,"

Bunny smiled, "no worries mate,"

"Oh and Bunny?"

"Yeah what Jack?"

"I don't want to drink again."

Bunny couldn't suppress the laugh that had boiled up inside him.

"Yeah after affect isn't that _fun_ huh?"

Jack laughed, his real laugh, "yeah not fun at all,"

He turned away and shut the door behind him. Bunny didn't move. The shower started to run. Geez they had a lot of work ahead of them. First the whole ice incident, which Bunny still didn't quite understand and now this. What had this boy been through that they were over looking?

Bunny had a yeti leave some free bandages outside the door and a spare change of clothes just in case. He decided to keep what Jack had told him to himself. Then he walked away to go prepare breakfast for Jack.

Jack let the water cascade over him. He dangled his injured arm outside of the water. He had meant what he had said about not drinking. Hangovers were terrible. He knew what he had felt when he was drunk wasn't real happiness and honestly he didn't even like it that much. It was pointless. It wouldn't fix the problem. His talk with Bunny had a bit. Not fully. The fact that he had lost a believer still hurt, but maybe not so much anymore. He turned the water off. No more drowning.

**Yay this one was pretty long actually! Sooooo what did you all think huh? Part 4 will be up when I return. For now though reviews to keep me going and writing while I'm away please. You all rock! Alrighty see you all later. **


	7. Are We There Yet

**Hello everyone. I managed to write a story that fitted in with the holidays. Wonder where I got this idea from? ;p I didn't really mean for it to end up like this but you can't stop you're imagination. Disclaimer (because I've finally remembered to do one) don't own anything but the ideas so no one take those they're all I've got!**

ARE WE THERE YET?

How they had ended up in this situation was ridiculous. No one was happy. In fact the mood was extremely tense, a time bomb just waiting to explode. All the Guardians currently found themselves squished into a car heading across Australia. Why were they in a car? Why were they in Australia? Where were they going? These were the very questions Jack Frost asked himself as he was tossed from side to side in the back of the car.

It had started when North had announced they were going for a family holiday. They had been excited, well almost everyone. Bunny wasn't that enthusiastic. Tooth had come up with the idea of going to Australia which had lightened the rabbit's mood greatly. North had immediately pointed out that Jack would get very sick. As the reasonable one Sandy had come up with a solution. That Jack could come to Australia's outback but once he started to feel tired or sick he was to sit in the sleigh with the air conditioner turned up and that they would only spend a few days there before flying over to Canada. It took a while to figure out that was what the Sandman had been saying but once they did Jack reluctantly agreed. The next day they had all clambered into the sleigh which now had a roof and took off for Australia.

The first day had been fine. They had camped out beside a river. Bunny had shown Jack all the wild life and had even tried to teach him to throw a boomerang. It had ended up in the river and Bunny jumping up and down like a lunatic. Tooth had rescued the beloved boomerang and a camp fire had been started as a means to defuse the tension. Things had started to fall apart in the morning. Jack had woken to the sound of hooves. Wriggling out of his sleeping bag North had designed to stay cold, he slipped outside staff at the ready. The sun had just begun to rise so long shadows lay across the dry grass. Five tents were set up in a circle around the dead camp fire while the sleigh was 'parked' on the bank of the river but that was all there was out there.

"Hello?" Jack whispered into the darkness.

Something large slammed into the back of him, knocking him to the ground. His staff skidded across the grass out of his reach. Jack rolled to the side avoiding the nightmares hoof from slamming into him.

"Help!"

Seconds later the other Guardians had clambered out of their tents and rushed to his aid. Unfortunately a whole herd of nightmares had appeared. Jack rushed for his staff. North was slaughtering half a dozen of the beasts next to it and as he stepped back he kicked it under a thorn bush. Groaning Jack stuck his hand into the bush wincing as dozens of thorns cut up his hands. Meanwhile the others were battling against what had become a torrent of Nightmares. Seeing that he was needed Jack swallowed back the stinging sensation and plunged his whole arm into the bush. Finally his fingers clasped around his staff.

"Jack behind you!" Bunny shouted.

Jack spun around and aimed at the approaching nightmare, freezing it inches from his face. Looking around it, Jack gave Bunny the thumbs up.

"Thanks kangaroo,"

"Oi!"

"What? We're in Australia, it's appropriate isn't?" Jack smirked icing another two horses.

"Not when we're in the middle of a bloody fight it ain't,"

"Well when else will I have the chance to call you that if not now?"

"Never, that's when,"

"You're such a spoilt sport you know _Kangaroo,_" Jack said laughing.

"You two knock it off. We have fight to concentrate on so zip it or I get Sandy to knock you both out so we get job done fast da," North yelled.

The pair turned to see the Sandman holding a ball of glistening dream sand while slicing nightmares in half with his whip in the other. The amount of Nightmares had diminished greatly. That was until three horses burst out of the bushes behind Sandy, throwing the little man to the ground and sending the dream sand ball ricocheting off trees. Bunny killed the three last horses with a quick flick of his boomerangs and then leapt to the side to avoid the ball of sand that almost had crashed into him.

"Oi Sandy stop that ball it's going to destroy something!"

Sandy nodded and began to chase it, followed quickly by Tooth, North and Bunny. Meanwhile Jack was lying on the grass in hysterics from watching his fellow Guardians hop around from place to place trying to catch the elusive ball and at the same time trying desperately not to be it's next target.

"Jack get off your backside and come help would ya?" Bunny snapped, throwing himself to the ground to avoid it once again.

"All you had to do was ask,"

With that Jack shot a blast of ice at the ball. At that very moment Tooth flew towards and blocked the path off the ice which instead smashed into her wings and missed the ball entirely. It bounced off a tree, the sleigh and then finally into the back of Sandy's head who toppled to the ground fast asleep. Jack took in the mess he had made. Tooth lay on the ground groaning, her wings frozen solid and Sandy in an incredibly deep sleep a few meters away. North rushed to Tooth to help her. Bunny on the other hand marched straight up to the sheepish frost spirit.

"Look at what you've done now Frost!"

"What, you told me to help. I didn't exactly plan all of this out! Stop shouting at me,"

"Nah this is your fault. Tooth's wings are frozen, she can't fly now for ages and Sandy, well he's out cold by the looks of it. Can anything else-"

Bunny was cut off by a sudden grinding sound. The next thing they knew (apart from Sandy) the sleigh was starting to sink to the bottom of the river. North gave a cry and rushed to the rivers bank, forgetting about Tooth. North grabbed the last remaining part of the sleigh that was on land. Bunny bounded over and grabbed hold too.

"Geez North how heavy is this thing?"

"It has to carry lots of toys and me so heavy,"

North's fingers were beginning to slip, sleek and wet from dealing with Tooth's wings. The sleigh started to pick up speed rapidly. North's hold on it failed leaving Bunny the only one still hanging on. That didn't last long either. Both of Bunny's feet caught themselves under a large and thick tree branch. Bunny fell face first with a cry of pain, letting go of the sleigh. They all watched in dismay as their only chance of getting home disappeared. The silence suffocated them all. What were they going to do?

"Well now what?" Jack asked.

"Jack! What have you done? Ow my feet." Bunny screeched from the ground, massaging his injured feet.

"What? How is this my fault? Anyway fighting isn't going to help. How are we going to get home?"

The sudden maturity Jack had displayed shocked the rabbit into silence. When it came down to it, Jack could be a very serious person. Tooth clambered to her feet and approached the others to form a sort of circle.

"Sorry about your wings Tooth…." Jack said, guilt coating his words.

"It's fine sweet tooth. We're in the outback once the sun rises properly they will hopefully thaw out,"

"So, you're okay?"

"Yes Jack, I'm fine but I won't be able to fly for a while so I can't go and get help unfortunately,"

"My sleigh…." North whined.

"Bunny are you alright?" Tooth asked coming to kneel beside him.

"Yeah all good, their just sprained, the right one more so. Nothing to panic about,"

"Well can you open a tunnel or something to get us to the Pole?"

Bunny stood up and leant against a tree. He tapped his foot but stopped half way wincing.

"Sorry no can do. I could try but it's not going to work properly. We could ended up on the ocean floor for all I know,"

"My sleigh…." North whined again.

"North cut it out would ya mate! You can build another and more water proof one when we get to the Pole,"

They sat in silence. Jack attempted to wake the Sandy which failed. He was asleep most of the time and being hit by one of his own dream balls only escalated that so now it would seem he was in some kind of coma of sleep.

"Wait, idea!" North shouted, "Jack you can fly to Pole and get help da,"

"Yeah I can do that!"

"No you can't," Tooth said sternly, "it's far too hot here for you. Give it another few minutes and that sun will be up. You won't make it Jack and you know it. What I suggest is that we find another kind of vehicle,"

"Hey there's a central tunnel in Australia that leads to my Warren. I know where it is. If we find a car or something then we can make it back,"

That was exactly what had happened. North had fixed up a run down car, that barely even resembled a car from a small town and they had set off. North of course was driving with Tooth in the passenger seat, her wings hanging out of the car window so they would thaw faster. Bunny sat behind North with a window and Sandy, still asleep had the other window. This left Jack in the middle. He had argued that Sandy should be in the middle, but they figured it was best to have him leant up against the window so he wasn't jostled about too much. At this moment it was around two o'clock and they were travelling through a desert area.

Jack glanced over to Bunny who was prodding his foot and frowning.

"Do you want me to ice that for you?"

Jack was still feeling guilty about Tooth and all the mess he had caused. Showing Bunny some kindness wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

"No, you've caused enough trouble. I don't want my feet enden' up like Toothies wings. No offence Tooth,"

"None taken, but seriously Bunny it would help. Don't you want them to heal faster so you can get back to your Warren?"

"No, Frost is not touching my feet."

The silence returned. Jack was still watching Bunny poke his feet and wincing slightly when he did. Jack allowed a little ice to snake its way down to the car floor.

"Hey look at that!" Jack cried.

The ice shot onto Bunny's feet while everyone was distracted.

"What?" North asked.

"Oh I thought I saw a kangaroo, a real one that is. Never mind,"

"My feet! Frost!" Bunny yelled.

"I was only trying to help. Besides it will melt in five minutes. Doesn't it feel better though?"

Bunny went back to looking out the window, grumbling to himself. An hour had passed and Jack was bored out of his mind. The radio they discovered didn't work. He had amused himself by making sounds with his mouth only to have Bunny elbow him hard in the gut. Now he was trying to sleep after applying more ice to Bunny's feet. He wanted to say something smug to the rabbit when he had asked, but had bit his tongue and simply nodded.

He hadn't told anyone about the headache that was slowly building. As he closed his eyes a wave of dizziness swamped him. A small groan escaped his lips. Thankfully no one took any notice of it. He leant his head against Sandy's shoulder. Lucky Sandy, he's fast asleep and not worrying or bothered by the heat.

"Are we there yet?" Jack whined.

"No, not yet Jack," North said.

"I'm bored,"

"We realised," Bunny muttered.

"Can we get out and run around or just do something?" Jack asked.

"No, we can't stop here, must keep going to tunnel at Ularu. I've always wanted to see the big red rock,"

"Can we play a game?"

"Sure thing what one do you want to play Jack?" Tooth asked turning around in her seat.

"How about eye-spy?"

"Okay you go first,"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with C,"

"Clouds?" Tooth asked

"Nope,"

"Um, cookies!"

"North there aren't any cookies here," Jack said with a chuckle.

After a while they all gave up guessing, even Bunny who was never the one to back down.

"Okay it was colours. Ha I win,"

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Jack sat there smugly. That was until his headache grew even worse. He wasn't warm anymore. He felt hot which was not good.

"Hey North can you turn up the air conditioner?"

"Is up all the way. Are you alright Jack?"

Bunny hadn't been paying much attention to the boy. He was still annoyed about his feet and the fact they had to drive. He should have been monitoring the boy. Tooth had taken him aside before they all got in the car and had strictly told him to watch Jack. He wasn't looking too good now. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He was slouching and his eyes were drooping. This definitely wasn't good.

"Oi Frostbite, look at me,"

Bunny placed his paw against his temple. Jack made a feeble attempt to swat it away. He had a high temperature, well for the spirit of winter it was.

"North I think we need ta stop for a bit. Jackie here has a temperature,"

"We are close to rock though, but yes you have point we will stop under tree,"

North pulled over and parked under a small tree. Bunny got out and waited for Jack who slowly crawled over the seats. He got out, but the sudden blast of scorching heat hit him so hard that he collapsed. Bunny caught the teen before he could hit the ground, picked him up and carried him to the shadiest part he could find, a limp in his step.

"Bunny, I don't feel well…."

"I know mate, ya just have ta stay awake okay? Can ya do that?"

"I don't think so, it's too hot,"

"Come Jack ya have ta, don't fall asleep on me. Stay with me,"

Jack's eyes were beginning to roll around. This was getting serious. North lumbered over with two bottles of water that had been in the boot and poured them over the boy cradled in Bunny's arms.

"We have to get back now North. This is serious,"

"I know Bunny, but we still have a mile to go…."

"Wait guys my wings are almost thaw! Keep Jack….keep him cold for a bit longer and then I will go for help," Tooth said standing in the sun.

North was jabbing Sandy again. They needed the Sandman, but he was still asleep. Jack's head hurt so much he wanted to cry.

"B-Bunny, it hurts. My h-head hurts, please,"

Now Bunny wanted to cry. He wanted nothing more than help the boy. Tooth right now was their hope. Being blasted with Jack's magical ice it had taken much longer than usual for it to melt, but now the only ice remaining was at the base.

"We can't just sit here," Bunny yelled.

"Alright, Bunny take Jack back to car. Toothie, we have to go," North sighed, placing a hand on the fairies shoulder.

"I understand. Drive fast North,"

North drove off glancing in the rear mirror, watching as Tooth grew into a tiny speck in the distance. Sandy had been moved to the front to make room for Jack soh could lye down. His head was resting in Bunny's lap.

"Are we there yet?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"No, not yet almost I can see it now,"

"Cut across here it'll be fasta,"

"We go this way is less bumpy,"

"It's slower though, we're going for speed mate not comfort,"

"Who is driving here?"

"Yeah well doesn't mean ya doin' a good job of it,"

"Don't judge my driving, you don't even know how to," North scoffed.

"Oi, I'm the one that knows this country betta than anyone and I'm sayin' to go that way!"

"Stop back seat driving Bunny!"

A small, strained burst of laughter interrupted the feud. Bunny looked down at the winter spirit in his lap and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's up with you Frostbite?"

"You guys are funny when you argue. You sound like a bunch of seagulls,"

Bunny rolled his eyes and ruffled the kid's hair. Sure Jack was melting in a sense and in serious danger of over heating entirely and yet the kid still found the strength to laugh and have a good time. That smile quickly slipped off his face as Jack gave another groan and pressed his face into Bunny's fur in pain. Bunny didn't look away from Jack again. It had been twenty minutes and Jack had gone quiet. Bunny turned Jack's head and found that he had fallen unconscious.

"Look!" North bellowed.

Up ahead a portal had opened and Tooth was waiting beside it, flittering back and forth nervously.

"Step on it North, he's fallen unconscious,"

"No I-I haven't…." Jack whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

"Thank god, good boy Jackie,"

At that moment Sandy gave a yawn and woke up. He was confused. The last thing he remembered was trying to catch the rogue dream ball and Tooth being blasted by ice, near the river. Now he was in the front passenger seat of a car the North was driving with Bunny in the back and Jack lying down on the back seat looking incredibly sick. They appeared to be also heading straight towards a portal that Tooth was buzzing around. Sandy tugged on North's sleeve a giant question mark hanging over his head.

"Ah Sandy good to see you awake. I will explain later right now Jack needs help, he's overheated,"

"Sandy where were ya when we needed ya?" Bunny said with a smile.

Three more question marks appeared, but no one was paying attention anymore. They drove through the portal followed by Tooth. The car came to a screeching stop in the middle of the workshop. They all piled out. Bunny took off straight away heading towards the infirmary when a small clammy hand tugged on his fur.

"Snow….outside,"

He understood. Back tracking Bunny passed the other Guardians heading in the opposite direction, which raised everyone's eyebrows, but without questions being asked they followed. The change in temperature had an immediate affect on the boy. Bunny laid him in a snow bank. The others stood behind him waiting for something, anything to happen. A smile quickly spread over the boys lips and he sighed in relief. Jack picked up a bunch of snow and slapped it on his forehead.

"Good work Tooth," North said.

"Almost as soon as you left I could fly again. I think I'm a bit burnt though,"

North laughed and pointed to the fairy's cheeks, which were pink from sunburn. Bunny rolling his eyes at the others turned back to Jack.

"How ya feeling Jackie?"

"Better, still have a headache but if you leave me out here for a few more hours I'll be as good as new,"

"Well that's a relief,"

"Sorry for spoiling everything….."

"You didn't spoil anything Frostbite. Better that you're alright than we don't have a holiday. It's all good,"

"What about your feet? I hurt them….are they okay?"

"They're sore, but with your ice they'll be fine and I overreacted about that. You were only trying ta help I get that now,"

"Okay. I'm going to go to sleep now,"

With that said Jack did exactly that. They contemplating moving him inside but that idea was quickly shut down. They sat by the fire, drinking coco. Phil had brought Bunny two ice packs for his feet. North was now telling Sandy everything that had happened. Tooth kept giggling every time North exaggerated the story. Hours later Jack did wake up and trudged back inside, grabbed his staff from the boot of the car and joined the others by the fire, but further away. He still had a headache, but it wasn't as bad as before. He glanced over his shoulder as an idea formed in his mind.

"Hey North,"

"Yes my boy,"

"What are you going to do with the car?"

"Well, um, I have no idea,"

"Can I drive it!"

Bunny face palmed. Of course Jack would think that. He was definitely feeling better. Bunny didn't want to go through anything like that ever again. Seeing Jack, a child in some sense like that had scared him. Sure the kid got on his nerves but that didn't mean he didn't care about him. Sighing Bunny sat back and listened to the argument about if Jack was allowed to drive or not. Yep everything was back to normal.

**I hope you guys liked this. Next post will be Hide and Seek Part 4 because I know now who I want to be found next. If anyone has any requests I will be honoured and extremely happy to take them :D see you all soon and you know the drill, stay tuned**


	8. Hide and Seek Part 4

**Here it is :D I think there is going to be two more chapters to this arc and then it's over. So who's up next?!**

HIDE AND SEEK: PART 4

The sun had risen announcing the start of day two. Sandy watched from the top of a hill the gleaming sun casting oranges and pinks across the sky. For once the streets of this city were deserted except for the delivery trucks and people who had to get up early for work. He had been seriously tempted last night to send the children some nice dreams but that would have alerted Phil and Baby Tooth to his location. Instead he sat there admiring the sky and silently chuckling to himself.

It was morning. Tooth had done her rounds for the night, showered and had fallen asleep. Now she was awake again, but not by her own choosing. She hadn't realised how loud the Pole could be, having never really had an excuse to stay over night there. Rubbing sleep from her eyes Tooth floated down the hallway and into the dining room. The yetis were crowded around it again, with Baby Tooth and Phil trying to shove their way through the crowd. Sighing Tooth turned away and went to the kitchen instead to eat.

"Morning North," She yawned after finding North digging around in a jar.

"Hang on," She said eyes going wide, "is that a cookie jar? Did you have _cookies_ for breakfast? North open up this instant. You better brush those teeth five times this morning one round of brushing for every cookie you ate. Honestly have some self control."

"I eat when I'm unhappy Tooth. I lost game and bet so I eat cookies, but there are none left."

"North, you eat all the time regardless of your mood and I saw Phil eating some last night," Tooth laughed preparing a bowl of cereal to eat.

There was a loud crash and some yelling from what must have been Phil.

"Do you think they will find anyone today?" Tooth asked between bites.

"Da, they have recruited one third of yetis, eggs and tooth fairies to hunt down others. Is impossible to escape,"

"Where were you hiding North?"

"Oh, in Russia of course. Not because I love the country but because…uh is so big," North said sheepishly.

"Oh okay and how did you get caught?" Tooth asked finishing her cereal and placing another bowl in front of North to eat instead of the cookies.

"Um well,"

More yelling erupted from the dining room. Taking the opportunity North sprinted from the kitchen, doubling back to fetch his cereal which made Tooth shake her head and laugh and went to investigate. He couldn't tell Tooth that he was caught because he was ice sculpting, his pride would be injured forever. It had turned out one of the elves had gotten hold of a remote control airplane and had nosedived it into the table causing all the maps that were lain out either tear or be hooked onto the plane that was now heading towards North's head. Ducking under the missile North looked around for the elf responsible and snatched the remote out of its hands. It took twenty minutes to get everything in order once again and a whole hour to figure out where all the markers for the remaining Guardians went. North and Tooth were pushed to one side and made to sit on the couch. Apparently it was cheating if they helped.

Baby Tooth fluttered over the re organised and sticky taped map. This was a lot harder than she had originally thought. There were so many places to look. They had found North by accident and Tooth was, no offence to her mother but a bit obvious. The other three were trickier. Thankfully they had crossed out all of South America, Russia and all of Asia for that matter. That left Africa, Europe, Middle East, Pacific (including Australia) and North America. Phil was still convinced Jack was hiding in Greenland so he set off again with a few other yetis while BT was left with the task of picking places to find Bunny. Sandy they were leaving for another day. In other words they had no clue. They had figured for the golden man it would be somewhere populated so he could monitor the dreams. In other words they had no clue. That left Bunny to hunt down. They had scratched out any place that was cold. Baby Tooth narrowed down the list to India, Australia, New Zealand, any of the islands in the Pacific such as Papua New Guinea and possibly somewhere in Africa. It was winter in Europe at the moment so that had eliminated a whole continent.

Scratching her tiny head Baby Tooth moved on Sandy. He would be high up. The little man preferred the clouds to the ground for obvious reasons similar to Tooth. Maybe near the coast….? The man did like sand. BT rolled her eyes at her self. What an obviously stupid thing to think. Unlike Bunny and especially Jack he wasn't confined by temperature or season or anything really. So far she had come up with populated and near the coast. Yelling in frustration she flew off to look search Europe for Sandy just to rule it out. Maybe she could recruit some of the European division mice?

The best thing about being the Sandman was that he could never get bored. He could always create something out of his sand. He had created two mini string rays which were dancing around him. He supposed that was why Jack and Sandy clicked so well. They could find something to do almost always. For Jack though he always found a way to have fun. It was around midday and Sandy was tired. The string ray disappeared and a gold bed took their place. He looked down at the streets below and smiled before falling asleep.

Bunny had woken up in the middle of the night, walked around and fallen asleep again. Now he was hungry. He hadn't had dinner or breakfast and now he was missing lunch. He really shouldn't complain, but Bunny was in a grumpy mood. The heat and his empty stomach not doing much to counteract it. They only fuelled his mood.

"What am I supposed ta do? There aint any food out here. Sure there might be some in a town but the kids will see me and all hell will break loose. Wow I sound like Jack now, talkin' to ma self. Geez I gotta get something ta eat. Maybe the Warren….? It's just a tap of the foot away,"

It was risky but necessary. He would be out before any would see him. There might not be anyone there in the first place. The eggs would rat him out, nah no way they were too loyal to do that. Smiling to himself he tapped his foot on the red cracked dirt and disappeared down a tunnel.

"I'll be as quick as a Bunny," he smirked.

Phil and Baby Tooth had met in France both empty handed. Phil was exhausted. The snow storm had subsided but he still had to search the entire country and he had down a very thorough job, no crevice was left at peace. No sigh on Jack Frost. He had informed BT then that he would search Canada next, being one of Jack's favourites. Baby Tooth was heading to Africa. Both Sandy and Bunny could be there and she was hoping to run into at least of them before the end of this day.

Sandy sat bolt up. The sound of tiny wings beating had caught his attention. He had assumed at first that it was bird, but no as he dissolved the sand bed and ducked behind cover Sandy was almost certain it was a fairy. Should he take the risk of peeking? Yes, he had to be sure, plus he was curious. He just hoped that curiosity wouldn't kill the cat. Edging up ever so slightly Sandy took a quick look instantly popping back down eyes wide. It was a fairy, a mini tooth fairy! He was in trouble now.

Bunny took in his beautiful home and sighed. It was good to be back. It had only been a day and a half but that was more than enough for him. It felt weird sneaking into his home. His house was over the next hill. Thankfully there were trees there to conceal him. Moving on all fours he made his way up the hill. A reached the top and went over. Bunny suppressed the urge to gasp in surprise as he took in the scene below before scurrying back a few steps. At the bottom hill, over the dye river were his usual googies and at least four yetis and three of Tooth's fairies. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

Jack had amused himself by humming a soft tune. He didn't remember the lyrics just the music. He slowly formed a snowflake and let it float to the ground. It didn't melt; he had made sure it wouldn't for a while. Jack giggled at it. It had landed upright and giving the boy an idea. He created another snowflake and gently placed it next to the other one. He was going to make a snowflake tower, like you do with cards. This was going to be fun.

Sandy was getting anxious. The fluttering was building. There were perhaps three of them now. Why were they waiting? Probably to humiliate him or as payback for putting a bit of caffeine in Tooth's drink one day at her Tooth Palace. Honestly it was Jack's idea. There would be a camera. There was always a camera. Putting on a smile Sandy was ready to admit defeat. He wasn't a sore loser at all. No, he had enjoyed this game. Three streaks of blue, green, pink and purple zoomed over his head and continued down the hill to the city. Sandy sat there blinking in disbelief. The tooth fairies hadn't seen him. Sandy smiled devilishly. He wasn't out of this game yet.

Bunny was weighing his options. Go a bit hungry or risk loosing a bet, being at the mercy of the winning Guardian. Bunny shuddered. Hunger it was. He stepped out from the tree and tapped his foot. He was about to jump into the tunnel when something pulled him back. About ten fairies, which he hadn't seen, gripped his ears and tugged with all their might. Their prey wasn't getting away from them that easily.

BT had given up on Africa, it was too big and too hot so instead she had moved on to Indonesia. Once again she couldn't find any sign of the remaining Guardians. Now flying over Australia BT was so caught up in trying to think of places that she almost missed the tunnel opening. She was down on the ground in an instant waiting for someone, most likely Bunny to come through it. When it began to close over BT shot through and into the Warren.

Bunny didn't expect to be jerked back by fairies. An involuntary cry left his mouth as he lost his footing and fell backwards. Then he began to roll. He was picking up speed fast, tumbling down the hill. He couldn't stop and there was nothing to grab onto. The next second he was in the river. He waited under water for a moment, reorientating himself before kicking up to the surface. A crowd had formed on the bank of the river, eggs, yetis and fairies and all of them were laughing. Grumbling Bunny pulled himself out of the river. He was covered in purple and pink.

"Just my luck. Would you all shut up, ya givin' me a headache!" He yelled.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?!" Bunny snapped, his face falling when he saw who it was.

Baby Tooth grinned at him, trying desperately herself to contain her laughter.

"Oh…" Bunny said flatly.

"Come on, that aint fair! BT please let me go hide again. This isn't even my original hiding place. I was hungry I -"

Baby Tooth put a tiny finger to the fuming rabbits lips and tsked him then pointed towards the tunnel for the Pole. When Bunny only glared back BT crossed her arms and pointed again. Still no movement and she gestured for three yetis to 'escort' Bunnymund to the Pole.

"Fine, I'm going. Let go of me. Oh come on BT tell the over grown walking rugs to let me go. I need to shower first. Is anyone else caught? Yes! Well then they can't see me like this. BABY TOOTH!"

Bunny was tossed through a portal instead of a tunnel and landed with a thud on the floor of the lounge room in North's workshop. The three yetis dusted off their hands, a job well done and left. Bunny practically growling looked up and froze. There standing in front of him in fits of laughter was North and Tooth.

"Oh shut up you bone heads. It ain't that funny,"

"Oh yes my dear friend it is funny," North roared.

"I can't wait to hear this story!" Tooth said through the giggles.

Bunny growled and shoved the two out of the way. Tooth fell to the ground unable to keep flying and North collapsed on the couch holding his side in laughter. Bunny sprinted for the shower before they got the chance to take a picture. He would never live this down….

**Yay bye bye Bunny. So who will be the winner? Jack or Sandy? Who do you think? No seriously who do you think. I sort of have my mind made up but I want to know what you guys think too oh and where do you think they are? Hmmm tricky (I hope) Does any one have any requests for me? I'm going to get started on the sequel to Home Alone soon. Don't worry if you haven't read it I will fill you in before hand. So yeah thanks for the reviews almost 30! Ta everyone **


	9. Hide and Seek Part 5

**Yay! Second last chapter. No wait that's not good...well maybe oh I don't know too much writing. Let's see who will be crowned champion of hide and seek and win the bet!**

HIDE AND SEEK: PART 5

Jack wasn't hungry. He wasn't bored. He was alone but that didn't bother him. He had spent ages without food and besides he knew how to gather and live off very little. Being the Guardian of fun Jack had entertained himself by trying to think up more mega sized games he could play and win with the other Guardians. Loneliness was something he was accustomed to. Having spent 300 hundred years like that he had grown fond of the sound of his own voice. This time he couldn't talk to himself just in case someone heard him. Jack scrunched his face up at that. He had to actually worry about someone _hearing_ him after all those years when no one ever did hear him. Jack went back to his work. So far he had created two snowflake stacks and was starting on the third, this time trying to make it into a pyramid. Then the light went out. Stunned Jack looked up and laughed quietly. The sun had already set on the second day. Deciding it was best to start his project tomorrow Jack leant back and fell asleep peacefully.

Phil was in a mood. He hadn't found a single Guardian yet. He supposed he had caught Tooth, but it was all BT's work. Annoyed at himself Phil had convinced Baby Tooth to take the night off. There was only Africa and North America to go. He was going to search America tonight. First he was going to try Mexico and then work his way up to the top of the continent. He was going to find one of them tonight, no matter what.

Sandy was wide awake. He had sat on the hill and watched the sun go down again. It never got boring. Every sunset was different and amazing in its own way. The city below had its lights shining and people bustling around. During the day after the tooth fairies had left he had explored the area, getting as close to the city as possible. Now he wanted to do that again. Shrugging with nothing better to do the Sandman began his decent.

Bunny had showered five times. His ears, tail and feet were still coated in rainbow dye. What was worse was that there were pictures. As he had walked out of the bathroom for the first time in an hour Tooth and North had snapped a picture of him. Now, after some convincing by Tooth to come out of the bathroom, he sat on the couch next to Tooth with North in the armchair by the fire peacefully.

"So Bunny," North said with a grin

"No," Bunny said flatly.

"Come on you don't even know what I was going to ask,"

"You were gonna ask why I was covered in dye,"

"Okay I stand in correction,"

"It's I stand corrected ya gumby,"

"Whatever. You still have not answered question,"

"Come on Bunny?" Tooth giggled, then she frowned and turned to North, "Hang on, you didn't tell me how you got caught either North? You were avoiding my question this morning too! Okay both of you answers now,"

"Well urgh…You go first Bunny,"

"Nah no way mate. She asked yo first,"

"Da, but yours is more interesting by sounds of it,"

"I don't know about that. If your avoiding somethin' North then it must be funny."

"Will one of you please just start!" Tooth asked with a smile.

"Scissor, paper, rock?" Bunny asked North holding out his paw.

"Okay sure. Best out of three."

On rock, Bunny and North both made scissors. Rolling her eyes Tooth sang the song again. This time Bunny won with scissors again. North won the second.

"Okay last one. Ready?" Tooth asked, "alright, scissors, paper, rock!"

"Argh really mate? Paper?" Bunny said.

"Well you did paper too! So it's tie. Ha. No stories tonight. I'm going to sleep. Night!" North said.

The large man jumped to his feet and sprinted for his room. The two watched his go with their mouths hanging open. That was the fasted they had seen North move.

"Big man's right. It's late so see ya Toothie!" Bunny called following North.

"Wait! Oh you guys! I give up. Once the other two are found I'll find out. You two hear that? I will find out one way or another!"

Sandy was hidden in behind a tree watching with a look of content at all the people going around and living their lives in blissful ignorance.

"Wow!"

The small voice had startled the Sandman. He spun around to see where the cry of awe had come from. A little girl, no older than six stood there, her tiny mouth hanging open, brown eyes wide with amazement as she stared up at the golden man. She giggled in delight as Sandy made a bolar hat and tipped it as a welcome.

"You're the Sandman! I have to show Chloe."

The little girl ran off to the edge of the park where a play ground was. Sandy had been hiding here so he could quietly sneak some dream sand to the children so they would have some pleasant dreams tonight. Moments later the girl was back with her friend who must have been Chloe. Sandy waved and both girls laughed.

"See look he is the Sandman," the girl squealed.

"Alice you were right! Let's show the others!"

With that both girls ran off. As much as he was enjoying this, these children were blowing his cover. Sandy glanced around and shrugged. There was no one here so he supposed he could spend some time with the children. An exclamation mark shot up over his head as he saw just how many kids were running towards him. It was a birthday party. Before he could even blink Sandy was swamped with six year olds.

"Alice this is so cool!" A boy said who looked a lot like Alice.

Sandy guessed they were twins especially by the birthday badges they both wore with pride. That would also explain all the kids here, almost an even mix of boys and girls. Sandy created a bunch of small sand animals for the children to stare at in awe and then play with. He made cats, rabbits, frogs, dogs, fish and much more. Gradually the number of kids grew as others who weren't from the party joined in. They were screaming in joy and slowly it had grown louder and louder. Sandy was beginning to think he was drawing too much attention to himself. He tried to encourage the children to return to their parents or go back to the playground. When that hadn't worked Sandy had simply waved goodbye and made to leave. Only to have Chloe, Alice and her brother who Sandy had learnt was called Jude, cling to his arms and legs. Sandy patted them on the head and tried to peal them off.

"Alice, Jude? Where are you all? Come on it's time to go? Come back, we're leaving now," Called the mother of the twins.

"No, we're not going back. Sandman. Sandman. Sandman!" Jude cheered.

Soon all the kids where calling his name. Sandy was left with no other option. Managing to get his arm free from a six year olds grasp he sprinkled he dream sand over the children. He smiled down at the twins and wrote in the air the words _Happy Birthday, sweet dreams._ Then all the kids fell asleep. He could here the sound of the parents coming towards him. Time to go. Sandy turned around ready to head back up to the Hollywood sign where he had been hiding out. Everything turned blue and grey and furry? Stepping back Sandy gasped in shock as he stared up at Phil the yeti.

Phil had finished Mexico and had started off in Hollywood after seeing an advertisement for the place saying "where dreams are made of." It hadn't taken much work from there. Phil had exceptionally good hearing, not that anyone would realise and he had heard the Sandman's name being chanted. Now he had caught the elusive Guardian and promptly escorted him back to the Pole through a snow globe portal. As he stepped back into the work shop Phil was expecting a round of applause, a clap on the back. He was severely disappointed when he found the place to be deserted. Sandy patted the yeti and waved good night.

The next morning Phil waited for all the Guardians to wake up and be seated in the lounge room before he showed them the Sandman.

"Ah Sandy! Well done, you are very tricky to find old friend," North chuckled.

Phil pouted. Sandy made an arrow and pointed it to the unsuspecting yeti. The other three smiled in understanding.

"And well done Phil. Great job for finding Sandy! Excellent," North added.

The yeti smiled and puffed out his chest with pride making the others giggle. Sandy raised an eyebrow and pointed at Bunny's ears and feet.

"Don't ask," The Pooka growled.

"Wait!" Tooth cried

"Vhat is it?" North asked.

"Jack won…he won the bet,"

The silence was thick as everyone realised with horror at what that meant. The king of pranks, mischief and trouble had been given free reign of their lives for one full month!

"Maybe we just don't tell him for a while?" Bunny said half heartedly.

"And miss out on all the fun I don't think so Kangaroo," Jack said.

They all whirled around. Leaning against his staff with the biggest, smuggest grin on his was none other than Jack Frost.

"Bugger," Bunny said.

"Well that was fun wasn't it? Although my favourite part was winning of course. No seeing your faces when you realised I had won was better,"

"Where have you been hiding? We didn't send out the lights yet to tell you?" Tooth asked stunned.

"I was hiding here of course!" Jack said extending his arms.

"What?!" They all said in unison.

"Yep,"

"Why you cheeky little ankle biter,"

"I was on the roof the entire time eating North's stash of cookies. Oh and by the way there's a little tower of snow flakes up there. So now the question is where were you all hiding? Oh wait I already know! I watched everything from the windows! Well I saw the after maths of each. By the way Bunny pink suits you so much,"

"Well I've been trying to get it out of these two for ages now," Tooth growled.

"In that case Tooth, care to share." Jack teased.

The Tooth Fairy went pink in the cheeks, sighted and told them how she had thought Phil was a monster trying to eat her in the Amazon and that she hadn't even realised she had been caught until Phil had taken her back to the Pole. Next was North with some convincing. Everyone laughed when they heard that he had been found because of his own enthusiasm and was the first, especially Bunny. He was never going to let the big man forget it. The Pooka's laughter was short lived when it was his turn to confess. North smirked when he was told Bunny had lost because of his stomach. Then he fell into a laughing fit along with the others when they found out how he had ended up pink and rainbow coloured. Finally Sandy conveyed to them how a bunch of kids had been his downfall. Tooth had thought it was cute. Bunny thought it was sad and North and Jack thought it was funny.

Jack watched them all laughing and smiled. He had wanted them to have fun. By the looks of it he had been successful. They wouldn't be laughing for long though.

"Hey guys,"

They all ceased their laughter and turned Jack.

"Let the one month of fun begin!"

**Yes let the last chapter begin! Please any suggestions on what Jack should get the Guardians to do? ;P Thanks everyone for reviewing you're all honestly fueling this story. I've got another story almost done so I might post that before the last chapter of Hide and Seek. We will see. Okay ta and bye**


	10. Fighting the Wind

**Hey there. This story is a fill in one while I work on the end of Hide and Seek. I've been meaning to write/post this one for a while so why not now. **

FIGHTING THE WIND

He was late. Why was Jack Frost always late? There was always some excuse. Snow day in Canada accidentally turned into a blizzard, stranded polar bear, refreezing a lake for an ice skating competition. He had even heard that he had to stop an avalanche once which Bunny doubted very much but hadn't said anything when Sandy had jabbed him in the ribs. It was a Guardian meeting tonight. The lights were starting to fade a little in some places so they had agreed to meet tonight to think of ways to fix it and boost the children's belief. The youngest member of their group was once again no where to be seen.

"North it's been an hour! Seriously where is the bludger?" Bunny yelled.

"Give it a few more minutes,"

"You're way to lenient with the kid, mate"

"What if something's happened?" Tooth asked biting her finger nails in worry.

"No nothing is wrong. My belly is fine. Actually that's a lie, it's empty and grumbling. Do you think we can start eating?"

Before even waiting for a reply North grabbed a chicken drum stick and sank his teeth into the juicy meat. Rolling his eyes Bunny went back to glaring at the fire. Five minutes later Bunny's ears twitched at an unusual sound. Someone was _knocking_ on the front door! He slowly got to his feet and stared at the others as it happened again.

"North, were you expecting someone?" Bunny asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, no one," North said bewildered heading towards the door to answer it as the knocking became louder and faster.

"I wonder who it is?" Tooth whispered.

Sandy made a question mark and they nodded in agreement. They had no idea who it could possibly be. North gripped the handle of the colossal doors and swung it open. Standing in the doorway was Jack Frost. His clothes were torn to shreds, twigs and leaves were stuck in his hair that was half covered in mud and when he walked into the light he had a slight limp and scratches on his cheeks, arms and legs. The look on his face could rival Bunny's when he's in a bad mood. To say Jack was not happy was the understatement of the century. He shoved past North, subconsciously freezing two thirds of the door as he dragged his staff behind him. The others stared after him. Jack Frost surprised them almost every day but this topped the list. Jack just used a door. Even more surprising he knock!

"Jack ya alright there mate?"

"Fine," the teen grumbled not looking in their direction.

"Ya sure because ya just used a door. Do ya even remember how to use one?"

"Shut up," Jack whispered

He should really stop but Bunny was annoyed by Jack's lateness, "What happened huh? Thought you would come on your high horse and be fashionably late with a grand entrance?"

"Shut up Bunny!" Jack yelled.

"No you get away with everything ya know. Ya can't just show up late when ever ya feel like it Frost. Are you even listening? I bet ya not because you never do. Stop walking away from me you little bugger. Get back here! Frost!"

"SHUT UP!" Jack screamed.

A wave of blistering cold ice shot out. Bunny was blown off his feet and slightly frozen to the wall by his ears. Tooth was hanging on to the back of the couch and Sandy had taken shelter already guessing what was going to happen on the other side of the couch. North was on the floor, the door having been wrenched from his hands and slammed shut dragging him along with it.

"Leave me alone!"

They looked up in question. Jack wasn't addressing the Guardians. He was talking to…the air? The wind picked up again. It circled around Jack as he walked away trying to blow him over or trip him. It howled in their ears and chilled them from the inside. A miniature tornado was brewing in the lounge room of the Pole. Discarded pieces of plastic and wood from the toys were picked up and thrown at Jack. The teen smiled and used his staff as a bat. Most he hit perfectly others missed and some found their mark hitting the boy.

"Would you make up your mind! You're getting what you wanted, so enjoy it and leave me be!"

Jack broke into a run and disappeared down the hallway. There was the sound of a slamming door. The wind rushed back through and out the window that Jack would usually enter from.

"What the hell just happened?" Bunny asked chipping away at the ice on his ears with his boomerangs.

"Honestly I have no idea but I think we should find out," Tooth said helping North up.

There was a scream of anger that froze them in place. Sandy made a sun and they all nodded, not needing further explanation.

"You're right Sandy. We will ask in morning. Right now we leave Jack to cool down. I just made very bad pun," North said with a chuckle.

"Not now North. I agree with Sandy though. Is it alright if we all sleepover here?" Tooth asked starting to pick up the debris.

"Da! We will all have sleepover. We can stay up and-"

"Alrighty then night," Bunny said hopping off to bed.

"Wait we have to-"

"I will see you in the morning everyone" Tooth called over her shoulder.

"Tooth we can play-" North began again.

Sandy made a moon and bed, waved goodbye, yawned and followed the other two. North slouched.

"Okay another day then," He yelled with no reply, "oh," He huffed and then went to bed too.

The next morning everyone was gathered around the dining table silently eating breakfast. That was everyone except Jack Frost. Once the dishes were cleared away they continued to sit there with no sign of Jack. Every five minutes Tooth would sneak a glance down the hall way hoping to see that mop of white hair flying towards them. Finally she couldn't bare it.

"I'm going to find him. He can't stay in his room all day,"

"I agree with Tooth. Come on," North said jumping up and leading the way.

They all stopped outside the wooden iced door. It was silent. Hopefully the boy hadn't flown off. North was the one to open the door first. The cold hit him in the face making his nose go a bit red from it and his breath plume. Sitting under the window sill back against the wall, hood up and head lowered was Jack Frost. He didn't look up to see who had entered the room. It was pretty obvious anyway. He knew he would have to explain himself. Jack had never been that fond of the truth. In fact he tended to avoid it at all costs. This time however there was no backing down or hiding. He wanted so desperately to fly away. He would have except he was grounded, literally. They were staring at him, edging closer each second until finally they were only a few steps away from him. Still he refused to meet their eyes.

"Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Go away,"

"There is something wrong and we are here to help," North said.

"No,"

"See that's the thing mate we aren't askin' for your permission. Spill the beans Frostbite. What was that all about last night and no lying?" Bunny snapped.

He wasn't in the mood for nonsense. He knew the boy would try hard to avoid the truth. What he hadn't figured out was why the kid hadn't flown away yet like he always did. Jack looked up and glared at Bunny. Suddenly the window began to shake as the wind outside slammed against it. Jack got to his feet and spun on his heels to face the window.

"I know already! I'll tell them and then we'll see. Now leave. Me. Alone!"

With that Jack aimed his staff and froze the window so you couldn't see out of it. Propping his staff up against the wall Jack slumped back down to the ground, his knees brought to his chest, head resting on them and staring at the Guardians.

"Alright, fine you guys win, I'll tell you. The Wind and I….we had a fight."

Bunny tried to suppress the urge to laugh at the story, "The wind talks to ya, does it?"

"Yeah it does. Why?"

"Oh, nothing never mind continue," Bunny said all urge to laugh forgotten as he realised Jack for once wasn't joking.

"Gee thanks for giving me _permission_."

"What was fight over?" North asked encouragingly.

"Well you see, I had landed at my lake to refreeze it, as I do every night in Winter. The Wind was trying to grab my attention but I wouldn't listen because I knew I was late to your meeting. I was sorta lost in my own mind and then suddenly I was plummeting towards the ground. It caught me again and then demanded….."

"Yes Jack?" Tooth said encouragingly.

"It demanded to l-leave me….."

The mixture of emotions on Jack's face were overwhelming. He was angry. Angry that the Wind would even think that! He was upset. Upset that it didn't want to be with him. He was betrayed. Betrayed by his oldest friend who had sworn to never leave his side, which had always been there in the darkest times. He was scared. Scared by the possibility that the Wind wouldn't come back to him. He was worried. Worried that maybe the Wind didn't like him anymore. The Guardians saw all those emotions and understood the basic reason for why Jack had been so distraught. He didn't want to be alone.

"The Wind had said that…it wanted a break. To…I don't know, to rest, to have no wind in the world for a day or two or something. I just…I just didn't want it to go. I know it's selfish but…urgh don't worry you guys don't understand. Bottom line is getting here was difficult when your ride is tossing you about like a rag doll. There you have. Now go on then tell me I'm wrong, that I need to get over my self. Come on let's hear it!"

No one said a word. They stared at the teen who had his head buried on his arms that were draped over his knees on the ground. They could never properly understand, but they understood enough to know Jack was clingy and hated the idea of being alone. Sighing Bunny crouched down to the kid's level. Someone had to talk some sense into the boy.

"Jack listen,"

"Here it comes," He muttered.

"Now stop whining and listen to me. Look at me Frostbite, come on. Okay good now what I was gonna say is we get that ya don't want ta be alone. That ya afraid the Wind won't come back, but ya gotta be reasonable mate. Everyone needs a break once in a while. Think about it. Has the Wind ever left ya before?"

"No," Jack sniffled.

"Alright well has it ever betrayed you in any way?"

"No,"

"Is it your friend?"

Jack glanced behind him at the window and a hint of smile played across his lips. He turned back to Bunny and nodded.

"See Jack that's the thing," Tooth said also coming to sit on the floor, "real friends don't leave you and if they do they will come back,"

"Tooth's right mate. Let the Wind go for a few days,"

"You can stay here at Pole with me and others if they have time," North piped up.

Sandy gave him the thumbs up and an encouraging nod. Jack sighed. They were right. They usually always were, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Sensing this the Wind finally threw open the shutters and circled around the teen, hugging him in it's comforting breeze. He couldn't keep someone, even the Wind prisoner because that's what he was trying to do. The Wind had to roam free. Jack stood up and walked to the window.

"Sorry I got mad at you. You've been there since the very beginning and haven't failed me. You better come back though,"

The Wind rustled his hair affectionately. The only kind of affection he had been given in his 300 years of being alone and unwanted.

"I'll see you soon then,"

The Wind left then. It went incredibly still after that. Jack smiled, picked up his staff and jumped into the air. He didn't expect to land back on his feet with a thud. Bewildered he tried again. He looked at the window, to his staff and back again then groaned.

"Oh what I can't fly anymore!"

"Yep looks like your grounded mate,"

"This sucks," Jack huffed walking out of the door towards the kitchen.

"Oh wow walking, what a weird and silly thing to do," Bunny said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I know! Bet I can still beat you in a race though," Jack smirked.

"Oh yeah, care to put that to the test Frost?"

"Alright then. First to breakfast wins. Ready set go!"

With that the pair took off. It was obvious Bunny was faster. Jack stopped at the hallway veering off towards the kitchen where Bunny had sprinted down. Jack chuckled to himself. The yetis had prepared breakfast for them in the dining room. Sandy had told him that as he had left the room, in his silently sneaky way. Jack casually strolled into the dining room and took his seat at the table and began to dig in. He even stole a few eggs from Bunny's plate. Maybe being grounded had its perks. Jack frowned at that and shoved the egg in his mouth. No way. A very annoyed Bunny came barrelling towards him then. He couldn't wait for the Wind to return.

**Yay. Thanks everyone who gave me some ideas for Hide and Seek. If you have anymore please please tell me! I'm going back to school really soon so hopefully I can finish it before then. Bye for now**


	11. Hide and Seek Part 6

**Here it is the last of this arc. What a fun ride it has been. Well here's a bit more fun for my wonderful readers ;D hope you all like it oh and Phil gets revenge! He deserves it **

HIDE AND SEEK PART 6

The morning couldn't come faster for Jack. He couldn't wait to get started! His reign over the Guardians began today and he was going to take full advantage of it. He had so many things he wanted them to do but first and fore most he wanted to play games. When he had told the others after pausing dramatically for a full agonising minute, they had stared at him like he had turned bright purple with yellow spots.

"You want us to play _twister_ with you?" Bunny asked bewildered.

"Yeah! I've never had a chance to play it with anyone so why not now!"

The others looked at each other with a sad understanding. Jack was in sense a kid still and wanted to play games like this with others. Well if Jack wanted to play twister rather than make them do goodness knows what else they weren't going to complain one bit. North got Phil to be the one to spin the dial for them. The rules where no magic or flying or gadgets, nothing. It wasn't very long before they were a mess of tangled limbs and laughing fits.

"Bunny your foot's in my face," Tooth giggled.

"Sorry sheila ain't nothing I can do. It's the only blue I can get ta. North it's your turn."

"Ha yes a green. Ah that is better. Now I can feel my arm."

"North that's not a green. You can't see under that belly of yours. Move your hand to the left," Jack laughed, "no the other left North,"

"What? There's no such thing as other left,"

"Ah dear. Move it towards Phil. Yeah there,"

"Oh this isn't better at all. Okay spin for Sandy, hurry,"

The needle unfortunately landed on a red and the only one really left was out of reach for the Sandman. Silently laughing Sandy emitted defeat. His size wasn't helping either. Tooth won the first round, then Jack and Bunny the last. The next game Jack chose was tips. That seemed to go on for hours. Bunny was very rarely in until Jack ordered him to be. Two hours later they all laid sprawled out on the floor panting, but smiling. Jack balanced on the crook of his staff and looked at the four. Now what? As if the universe had read his mind Phil walked in carrying a tray of ice cold drinks.

"Hey Phil come here for a minute," Jack called.

He leant in close so the others wouldn't hear, "how does a little pay back sound to you?"

Jack explained to Phil what he had in mind and the yeti, with an evil smile nodded in agreement.

"Okay I will do this for you _if_ you sneak me an extra three cookies at dinner for the next month?"

They shook hands. The deal was struck. Flipping off his staff Jack sauntered over to the others and stood right in the middle.

"Everyone listen up. Your next task is, drum roll Phil," Jack waited a good thirty seconds, "to paint all the robots!"

"Really mate? You're the Guardian of fun and the best you can come up with is to get us ta paint a bunch of robots?"

"Oh no Bunny you're wrong. This isn't my best at all. This is a thankyou to Phil. I'm saving my best for later. You know lure you into a false sense of security and all that jazz. Now hop to Kangaroo. You're on a time limit."

"Time limit?!" Tooth said.

"Yep you have to paint hundred robots in an hour just the way I say they should be. If you fail well then I will for-fill Bunny's request and make things a bit more interesting,"

They took off at that. Bunny tossed out paint brushes while Tooth gave out the paint. Jack pulled up a chair for Phil and himself to watch. Painting one hundred robots in an hour was easy, having Santa and the Easter Bunny there. He was Jack Frost though so nothing was ever easy with him around. Twenty minutes in Jack flew over to inspect their progress. They had finished a bit more than half.

"Now, now what have you all done?"

"What, what's wrong with them?" Bunny snapped.

"They're all red! My favourite colour's blue, duh. How can you work like this Phil?"

The yeti shrugged and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Jack sighed dramatically, trying so hard to keep a serious face and went back to his chair.

"Looks like you'll have to start again. Any questions?"

"Yeah I've got-" Bunny started.

"Good none now chop chop!" Jack shouted.

Jack changed his mind another six times. An alarm clock went off and it was brushes down. What Jack had ended up with was a series of multi coloured robots and four very tired and annoyed Guardians. Phil and Jack were in fits of giggles.

"Well you failed so I guess you better suffer the punishment."

"Alright let's hear it," Bunny groaned, his paws covered in greens and blues.

ONE HOUR LATER:

They all felt ridiculous. This was so stupid. Bunny muttered unintelligible insults under his breath aimed at 'king Jack.' The teenager sat on dream sand gold throne complete with a robe and crown. He had ordered them all to dress up and play castle with him. Sandy was beside Jack in a jesters outfit. Pointy shoes with bells and a colourful vest and hat with bells. He had to dance and do stupid things. In truth Sandy was actually enjoying himself. Maybe not the outfit he could definitely live without that, but the dancing was fun he supposed. North was Jack's personal butler. He wore a red hat with a huge feather that kept flopping in his face, extremely restricting tights that threatened to tear if he bent over and a very small waist coat. He held a silver plater of grapes, sandwiches and cookies and was feeding them to Jack. He wanted so desperately to eat one of those cookies. Tooth was the painter. She had been given the job to paint a majestic portrait of _The King_. The only problem was the white sleeves of her baggy top kept getting in the way. That and every few minutes Jack would tell her to add something to the painting. At first it was a sword, then a rainbow and then a horse. Finally there was Bunny….

"Now Queenie Boo," Jack said, "you have to smile for the portrait,"

Bunny was not happy. To even say Bunny was unhappy was an understatement. He was beyond everything. He was sitting on a stool that dwarfed Jack's throne in a puffy, pink laced princess dress, complete with an enormous amount of petticoat and flower crown. He had lipstick and eye shadow on and no queen would be without her high heels that were white with a huge pink flower on them. He even had a fan that he had to flap about. If Jack wasn't careful his fan would end up in the boys face.

"Now listen here-"

"Honey Bunny, how dare you address me like that! What do you call me?" Jack teased laughing.

"Sorry King Jack," Bunny growled through gritted teeth.

"That's better. Jester do something funny with the elves. Butler these grapes are sour fetch me some more and I also want a drink. Lemon lime and bitters with an actual lime, no make that two in there with a blue umbrella thingy, lots of ice, a swirly straw that's green and one of the limes has to be on the side of the glass. Got all that?"

"Um yes I uh…" North stuttered.

"Good go. Painter?" Jack called through his new mega phone.

"Yes your highness?" Tooth giggled.

"Get me a three sugar cubes."

"What?!" Tooth shrieked in alarm.

"You heard me now off you go," Jack said with a wave of his hand.

"Hey Queenie pie?"

"What?"

The flash from the camera blinded Bunny momentarily. Jack burst into laughter so much so he fell off his thrown.

"Why you-"

Another flash. Bunny growled. He wanted so badly to pounce on the boy. He knew the damage Jack could do though. Bunny sat there shooting insults as Jack snapped more pictures of him. Then he moved on to Sandy. Once the others came back it was their turn to have their picture taken. That was after making Tooth watch him consume the three sugar cubes. She couldn't believe that he wasn't worried about destroying those wonderfully perfect teeth. It was painful to watch. She would have to get her fairies to inspect his teeth in the middle of the night.

"Now it's time for a group picture!" Jack shouted with glee.

They lined up as Jack took countless pictures each with a different costume, fire fighters, princesses, cowboys, knights, clowns, animals etc. It was fun. Even Bunny could admit he had a tiny bit of fun. By then it was time for bed. One day down thirty to go…

Each day was different and each prank and 'task' as Jack put it was different. The Tooth Palace being covered in fairy floss, the Warren decorated in Christmas decorations and the showered in snow, the Pole being a new home for polar bears and other animals. Turning Bunny different colours every day then being handed over to Sofie and her friends for a 'play day.' In fact they all had to endure that. Tooth wasn't too fazed. Tooth and Sandy had to go visit children as clowns with really big awkward shoes and red noses. Jack made Bunny dress up as Santa and North dress up as the Easter Bunny and then got both of them to admit Winter was far better than both Easter and Christmas.

"Say it!" Jack shouted.

"Never. I rather admit Christmas is betta which it aint so don't get any ideas North," Bunny said pointing a finger at North's chest.

"Likewise. I agree with Bunny."

"Well then," Jack said twirling his staff, "if you don't then I command you to allow me to have another month of free reign,"

"Winter is better than Christmas!" North shouted instantly.

"Winter is….better than Easter," Bunny grunted.

"Brilliant. You got that on recording didn't you BT?"

To say Jack Frost had fun would be a major understatement. It didn't stop there. The Warren became a massive toboggan slope. Sandy gave Jack a bag of dream sand for pranks. Paintball in the Pole. Now that had been epic. It was a free for all and at the end of it all of them were a patch work of colours, laughing and exhausted. He had even commanded North to let him take the sleigh out for a ride. It was amazing; he had had the time of his life! The wind whipping around him, tears in his eyes, screaming with joy as he dipped and dived the sleigh in amongst the clouds sometimes only narrowly pulling up and avoiding the ocean.

Then came the finale. Grabbing a high tech camera Jack set up the room just the way he had imagined it. First he got Sandy to sit on the couch and started to film, using Phil and BT as his camera people.

"So Sandy," Jack started sounding serious.

"What's the kid up to?" Bunny whispered off to the side.

"No idea," North replied with a shrug, turning his attention back to the recording.

The Sandman waved to the camera and tilted his hat before looking back at Jack.

"I have a request for you and I want the whole spirit to bare witness to this,"

A golden question mark. Any requests Jack Frost made only ended in trouble.

"Yes good question little man, what is my request. Well I want you to give me a whole sack of dream sand that I can use to do whatever I want and you're going to promise me that you won't interfere or take it off me or anything like that,"

Sandy contemplated this situation. All the pranks he could pull on them and he wouldn't be able to stop it…Still the consequences if he didn't would be just as worse. Sandy nodded and held up his right hand, swearing himself to oath regrettably.

"Did you see that spirit world? Okay the deal has been struck. Next up, North! Come on down my big man,"

Sandy stood up and North took his place on the couch.

"Alright North you're a busy guy so let's get to the point. I want free range to both the fridge and," Jack paused dramatically, "the sleigh."

"What? No, not sleigh!"

"Okay then I get another two months of _fun_,"

"Fine. I promise," North grumbled taking his lead.

"Alrighty Tooth you're next. Ready viewers for contestant number 3! Tooth your's is pretty simple. I'm allowed to eat whatever I want for a decade, got it?"

"But your teeth. Oh Jack they'll be ruined! What if you get a cavity or they start to decay. You better not have to get a filling or worse a tooth pulled! No Jack I can't, I won't,"

All Jack had to do was raise an eyebrow before she too caved. Finally there was Bunny. The hardest to crack but definitely the most worth while and fun. Jack patted the spot on the couch where the others had sat and reluctantly Bunny sat down.

"Now Bunnymund your's is a bit different,"

"Of course it is. Okay out with it let's get this over and done with,"

"As you wish. You must admit to the whole spirit world that you are a kangaroo,"

Jack couldn't help but burst into laughter at the stunned and angry face of the Pooka.

"Not on ya nelly!"

"I think you will,"

"Didn't ya hear me mate. I am not admitting that,"

"Okay then I guess I will have to freeze your Warren eternally. It only defrosts if I say and I'm only going to defrost it once you admit that you're a kangaroo,"

Bunny growled. His fur standing on end. He wanted to badly to grab hold of the boy and shout at him. That wouldn't have looked very good on camera so he decided to save it for later.

"You little bugger. Fine I'm a kangaroo! Happy?"

"Happy to the very bottom of my heart. You heard it all here spirit world the E. Aster Bunnymund is in fact a kangaroo. This is Jack Frost signing off,"

And so ended the reign and terror of Jack Frost's one month of royalty and command. Well actually now that Jack thought about it, he was the Guardian of fun and a prankster he would never be finished. Oh no Jack would continue to play around with the Guardians for eternity now and he was sure it was going be very, very fun.

**Ta da! So opinions? Yes, no? Bad ending? Honestly I didn't really know how to end it. Okay now what? Hmmmm haven't really thought that far. I have a few others but does anyone have anything in particular you want me to write? I'm happy to try anything. Well in reason of course. Seriously though guys requests? It would be soooo awesome. Thanks for the amazing reviews all so positive. See you all next time **


End file.
